


Another Life is Another Universe Away

by Iamredwith_love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Cutting, Dancer, Dean - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Goddess, Hell, Love, Mates, Multi-verse, Multiverse, Music, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Trials, True Mates, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dance, hellhound, kevin - Freeform, second, universe - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamredwith_love/pseuds/Iamredwith_love
Summary: Skyler Eliot was always feeling like she didn't belong in this world like she wasn't who people said she was. She's a Dancer and Her favorite TV show was 'Supernatural' It was about two brothers Sam and Dean who would do anything for each other. She had always had a crush on the younger Winchester Sam, she also had really bad Depression issues. She cut all the time, she had a poster hanging in her room with a important saying that holds dear to her heart " My Problem isn't that my favorite characters aren't real, It's that i'm not fictional. I don't want them to be real, What I desperately wish Is that I could be fictional with them. Its not that I want them here with me in this mundane and ordinary world, It's that I want to join them in their extraordinary one". But soon she finds the truth behind it all.Started: 7/19/16Ended:  5/28/17





	1. The Poster

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) This and the first few chapters will probably be triggering so just warning ya!) TW//Abuse, Cutting mentioning, Rape Mentioning

I finally finished my dance routine without one of the popular brats tripping me or 'accidentally' hitting or slapping me. I walked into the locker room of our practice gym, Courtney, Sasha, and Tyreasa walked over to me. "Well if it isn't little Cutter. I don't know girls I think I saw some recent cuts on her in the gym today, maybe we should make sure we see more tomorrow?" The head bitch Courtney requested. The girls both nodded their heads, "Y'all know y'all ain't even gotta try anymore, I'll do it either way" I said, my southern accent peaking out. "We know, but it's fun!" Sasha said. 

After their torment.

I walked to the diner across the road from the gym, I ordered a salad and a slice of Apple pie like I get every day. My lip was bleeding a little from Tyreasa punching me. I know what you're saying 'why don't you fight back?' well to answer your question I deserve it. I have no use in this world anyway and it's not like I will ever have a use in this world. Sandy walked over to me with my food and sat down with me "Your never gonna stop letting those girls beat you up are you?" She asked worried like every day. Sandy is like a mother figure to me since my mother died long ago when I was just a baby around 6 months old, like in a fire or something. She was always there for me, like for example after my mom died my father became a drunk he would bring home a different woman every night but around the time I turned 5 or 6 he started beating me then when I got to the age of 10 and 11 he started raping me but when Sandy found out he got sent to a lifetime in jail. I just shook my head and ate my food, "So how's your routine going for next week's performance?" She asked me about changing the subject. "It's going great I'm finally able to land my triple spin!" I said in excitement. "That's great! So when does the new episode of Supernatural come on?" She asked me, Omg I totally forgot! "OMG, I totally forgot it comes on in 30 minutes! I got to go so I can catch it bye!" I said jumping up and grabbing my bag. I put money on the table and walked home. When I got there I put on my Sweatshirt and Sweatpants, I put my phone in my back pocket and put my blanket over me sitting down. I turned the TV on just in time for the reviews of last episode.

I heard a gruff voice behind me clearly it was Castiel but I just pushed it aside as the TV. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around, "Misha..... Collins? Why are you in my house?" I asked kinda Creeped out. "My name is Castiel and I'm an Angel of the lord. I've come to take you back to your proper universe, you're a werewolf specifically a werewolf goddess reincarnated and you have to come back to your world. You also have demon blood in your system because of Azazel and we had to bring you here so your powers wouldn't activate. Also, wolfs usually imprint on people but since your a goddess you have a life mate or soul mate whatever you may want to call it. You have to find him, however, there is a form of him in this world it's not the real-life mate for you. When you meet your life mate you will have a bond with him like nobody else, you will feel the need to protect him at all costs and him you. You will also have a telepathic connection not like you can talk to each other but you can feel the other's emotions, also some life mate pairs have special powers when bonded together. I know for a fact you and your life mate will have at least 3 I just won't know what they are until you meet him and you find out." He spilled everything out to me and I just stared at him in shock. "What? That's crazy! But for some odd reason I believe you, can I pack somethings first?" I asked. He nodded his head. I went into my room and grabbed some clothes I put all 3 of my Supernatural necklaces on and 1 of my supernatural bracelets and then my ring. I also put a supernatural blanket in my bag. I grabbed shoes and a phone charger. I also didn't forget about my blades. I got a piece of paper and a pen. 

Dear Mom, 

I'm sorry I left I had to start over somewhere new, Don't bother looking for me you'll never find me I've changed the way I look. By now I'll be in another country. Remember I love you so very much and it's not anyone's fault I'm leaving. It was my choice now, I'm going to miss you mom!~Love, SKY E. <3

I left a note for Sandy because I knew she would stop by here later. I didn't want her to look for me because I knew no matter how hard she tried she would never find me. I grabbed my duffel bag and flung it over my shoulder. I walked out to see Castiel still standing there, "Ready to go?" He asked me. I took one long look at this place and looked back at Castiel. "Yes, I am". He walked over to the window and drew with blood a sigil on it. I recognized it as the sigil used to teleport to different universes, he walked over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me with him walking through the portal.


	2. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (BTW this takes place in season 8 around the time Sam starts the trials.)

As we walked through the portal I could feel a surge of energy go through me like I was getting new power I had never had before. I felt like I knew these feelings but they were all so different then what I was used too. Then I felt it the wolf blood running through my veins that was the source of the energy the wolf side of me was waking up after years of being asleep. I felt my appearance change I could see in front of me my dark brown hair turned into a blond, It also went from shoulder length to the middle of my back. We finally stepped out of the portal as I opened my eyes the light from us jumping here faded. I walked forward and instantly recognized the place I was in as the Men of Letters bunker. "Sam and Dean are out on a hunt they should be back in 3 days," Castiel said to me. "Wait I'm staying here? Plus, I get to meet Sam and Dean Winchester!" I said to Castiel excited. "Yes, you do...... What happened to your face? Your hair is long and blond and your eyes are a piercing bluish-grey. I bet you changed to your true self when we put you in the portal we changed your looks so the demons and others couldn't find you if they traveled to your world. But anyways follow me I'll show you where you can sleep for now until the boys decide on a permanent room for you."He said leading me down a hallway we eventually came out at the front of the bunker. We walked from the main room up to the front of the research room then turned right down a hallway. We walked a little bit and then turned left at another corner, I then saw a door I recognized a little too much. It was Sam's room. Castiel turned around and said, "You'll be sleeping here." He said pointing to a room across the hall from Sams. "Thanks, Cas!" I said politely, He smiled and said "I have matters to attend to else wear you know how to reach me if you need me" Before flying away. I opened the door and walked inside the room, There was a queen bed with a tan blanket on it. There were also a couple of dressers in the room. I wasn't going to unpack because I didn't know how long I would be staying here or if the boys would accept me, especially when I don't even accept myself originally and then finding out all of this new stuff about myself I don't even understand. I grabbed my speaker, my phone, and my ballet shoes. I walked to the study room and put my speaker down on the floor, I plugged my phone into it and went to the bottom of the steps to the empty space before the table with the world map on it. The song 'Devils Don't Fly' By Natalia Kills started. I started dancing when I started to dance I felt the energy in me like it was powering me and it made me feel strong. When I finished dancing to the song I went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and walked back into the study room. I grabbed a book that was on the table about Demons and Angels, I sat down to read it. It was very informative although I already knew a lot about these creatures it gave more understanding of them. I moved over to a set of dictionary books and picked up one that said 'Creatures A-Z Chronicle 1'. I walked into my room with the book and sat down to read it.

The next day

I was up reading all night last night, I'm super tired but I wanted to finish the first chronicle and I got halfway through the second one. I finally snapped out of the book at 2:30 in the afternoon and I realized I was still in my clothes from when I got home and sat down to watch supernatural. I got up of the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I got in the shower and I felt like I was actually clean, when I got done I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I walked out and got dressed into a pair of leather jeans and a Superman tee-shirt, I also put my fuzzy socks on so I could slide through the bunker. I walked out the door and took my phone out of my pocket and looked through my camera gallery, the vines I had saved in the other world are still on here. I put my headphones in and slid down the hallways to the front rooms listening to 'Stressed out by Twenty-one Pilots Cover by Tanner Patrick & Garrett Perales' I slid into the room and did a spin. It was getting boring here I mean I had nothing to do except read books and read on my phone, listen to music occasionally. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Castiel, I took my earbuds out so I could hear him. "The boys are on their way back now they should be here by 8 at night so you need to be prepared." He spoke with his hoarse sounding voice. "Ok I will be prepared oh and did you..............tell them I was here?" I got half of it out before Castiel was gone. Well I guess the guys won't be prepared for me to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hey guys another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this book so far look forward to writing the next chapter tomorrow. I'm writing all of this ahead of time so I won't be behind and I can possibly be working on the second book. I'm trying to write a chapter everyday so I will be done with this book by the beginning of next school year. Well hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love ya' PIGS ~ SKY E.


	3. The Winchester Boys

I was dancing around the hallways with my speaker (Bluetooth BTW) playing 'Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will.i.am' I don't know why but every time I play this song I think of Jared Padalecki. Like think of him then and think of him now, over 11 almost 12 years in Supernatural and look at all he has accomplished. I slid into the front room with my speaker and put it down on the steps again. It started playing 'Gasoline BY Halsey' This is my favorite song and I love dancing to it. This song also describes me so well, the music was very loud so I wouldn't even know if the boys got back or if Castiel came but at the moment I really didn't care if they showed up. But, instead of dancing I sat down and pulled my phone out, I was going through my vines I downloaded and came across one. I hit the play button to play the video and it turned the music low and played the words "You're getting to be a big boy! I'm just a kid who's four each day I grow some more." I always do a dance move when I play through them when I went to do a dance move a knife came to my neck and I accidentally cut myself deep I didn't scream out in pain because I was used to it. I put my hand to my neck and felt blood gushing from the wound I turned around to be faced with the one and only Dean Winchester. When I turned around and saw him I jumped back out of the chair and to the ground, "Castiel! Help!!" I yelled out or tried because of the blood I couldn't scream to well. "Hey, Dean.........who's this?" I heard a very familiar voice and I turned around to see the Sam fucking Winchester! I squealed and then realized I was about to fangirl out I cleared my throat and said "My name is Skyler Eliot and Castiel brought me here since I'm back at my home universe instead of the one where your Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. I'm sorry but it is so hard not to fangirl out right now you just don't understand how much Supernatural contributes to my existence!" I huffed out nervous but not nervous enough that I didn't start to feel something pulling me towards Sam. I huffed "Castiel if you don't get your feathery ass down here soon I will go find a way back home!" I yelled out at the roof hoping Castiel would listen. "Hey doesn't that cut on your neck hurt I mean there is blood all over your shirt and neck." Sam asked. "Nope, not one bit I'm used to it!" I said to him with an obviously fake smile. I heard the ruffling of feathers and turned around to see Castiel inches away from Dean. "DESTIEL I SHIP IT" I yelled out. They all looked at me like I was crazy, they just shrugged it off and Dean turned to Cas "Didn't we talk about personal space here Cas along time ago?" "Yea, Sorry Dean now Sky why did you call me?" He asked me. "I don't know maybe because you didn't tell Jar... I mean Dean and Sam I was gonna be here so I just got cut in the throat! I don't know Cas maybe I called you here for a Pony! Can you please explain everything about me to them?" Yea I was mad. Sam just started laughing then all of a sudden I was smiling, I looked at Cas with the 'Why am I smiling I'm mad look?' he didn't understand. "Sky go stand by Sam." So I walked over next to Sam and I started feeling this pull towards him like I needed to always be near him and that I needed to protect him with everything I have I feel like I can tell him anything........ "Cas your not implying that he's....? Are you?" I asked Cas the boys looked back and forth between us confused. "I Think so Sky how does he feel right now or how does he regularly feel?" Cas asked. I turned to Sam and looked at him, I made eye contact with him. "He shows emotion but its fake he shows happiness or well tries poorly and he tries to put up walls which he's really good at but underneath he is depressed and sad just like Jared on my earth Cas their bonded each of them from different universes are bonded there was this video although it has not happened in this lifetime where Jared was like their writing my fucking life story and then it skips to Sam and Dean with Sam said you know what my greatest sin was how many times I let you down Dean, how many times I messed up. Then it went back to Jared saying You know I'm always looking at the people I love thinking I really hope I haven't let you down." I opened my eyes to see a tear fall down Sam's face I turned to Cas and said "Please tell me that it's not true that I'm not what you say I am. Please tell me that you didn't bring me here now because you knew what I was going to do that night! PLEASE TELL ME!!" I yelled at him now in tears, "You are what I've said Sky and I did know you were going to kill yourself." He said quietly. I just fell to the floor thinking about it, I don't regret the idea what I regret is that I couldn't do it before he got there. "I'm going to my room, don't bother me!" I said getting up and going to leave. "You're not going anywhere Sky." Cas said as he used his powers to hold me in place, I started to feel like I was changing like my height was getting smaller. "Cas what is happening?....."I said before I couldn't talk anymore. Dean automatically pulled his gun put about to pull the trigger as Sam jumped in front of him. "Don't shoot her Dean you'll have to go through me first." Sam said speaking up for me. "That proves it Sky He is your soul mate" Castiel blurted out. We all looked at him and I slowly transformed into my human self again. "Cas can I go now?" I asked looking down, I didn't want to meet the weird glares of the boys. He sidestepped and I grabbed my phone and walked down the hallway to my room. "Go with her Sam." Cas said. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew Sam was following me............


	4. I WANT TO DIE (TRIGGERING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Cutting, Rape mentions, abuse mentions, suicide mention.

I ran into my room before Sam could get there locked the door, and grabbed my blades, I sat down against the bed and rolled my sleeve up and sat the cold blade on my skin above my elbow. I dragged it slowly across my skin, I loved feeling the stinging sensation when you cut through your skin. I heard a knock on the door "Can I come in Skyler?" I heard Sams voice through the door.

SAMS POV

I walked up to the door and asked her if I could come in, she stayed quiet. I focused on her as she did earlier to me and sure enough I could feel how she felt, she was depressed like really bad, she's confused, doesn't accept herself and then there's this feeling I get that says to me she's in pain but she's used to it. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL BUST IT DOWN!" I yelled through the door at her trying to make it evident I was serious, silence. I kicked once and shoulder butted the door three times before it flew open. I walked in and saw her sitting down against the bed, I saw her arm and ran over to her. "Why would you do this to yourself?" I asked with hurt in my voice. "I am nothing and it's not like this is the first time I've cut. I mean if Castiel would have come just an hour later I would be dead right now Sam don't you get that! I WANT TO DIE! My life isn't worth living I have nobody and now all of you think I'm a freak. I've been abused by my father, my mother was killed in a fire when I was 6 months old along with my older brother and my dad became an abusive, rapist, drunk until I finally told someone when I was 15 and he got a life long sentence in jail. Then the only thing that was holding me back was.....you. Supernatural made me feel like I could get through it, I still hurt myself but I never got to the point of killing myself until that night Cas came to get me. When I watched you on the TV show it felt like I actually knew you. Your technically the only reason I'm alive right now."She said crying, I engulfed her in a hug, "You have me and I don't think you're a freak." I whispered in her ear, I looked at her and she looked happier then she did before. I smiled at her and said "So can you please explain to me why I can read your emotions and you know the fact that were possibly life mates or whatever? Because that confuses me." I said to her and she let out a little giggle then covered her mouth, "Did I really just giggle? I am so weird but anyway I'm a werewolf specifically a werewolf goddess reincarnated and I also have demon blood in my system because Azazel and the angels had to take me to the other world so my powers wouldn't activate. Also, wolfs usually imprint on people but since I'm a goddess I have a life mate or soul mate whatever you may want to call it. I have to find him, however, there was a form of you in that world it's not the real-life mate for me. Cas said exactly this, When you meet your life mate you will have a bond with him like nobody else, you will feel the need to protect him at all costs and him you. You will also have a telepathic connection not like you can talk to each other but you can feel the other's emotions, also some life mate pairs have special powers when bonded together. I know for a fact you and your life mate will have at least 3 I just won't know what they are until you meet him and you find out. So does that sum it up for ya?" She said all these things and yea that was how I felt about her. "Also, he said you can choose if you want it to be friendship or love that's your deal but even if you fall in love with someone else I can't it will always be you." She said explaining more of the deal. I made eye contact with her. I felt her emotions she was happy, but she was also worried I heard something 'I'm worried he won't choose me, I can't be away from him because of our bond so even if he does pick someone different I'll always be around him' it sounded like Sky's voice too. I just hugged her again and said: "I can hear your thoughts I know your worried that I won't pick you, I just don't quite know yet I mean I just met you so maybe I'll know the answer later." I pulled back and she nodded her head. I wiped the tears from her eyes, "I want to show you a video, now it might look weird because it's from my worlds perspective but this could be from future or Past sets I don't know." She said playing the video.

It was a video of all the supernatural vines on her phone. She did dances on some, and on a couple, she flinched or some parts she covered her eyes. I personally couldn't believe she had all that on her phone and that there where so many about me, there where some I didn't understand because they were from the future. So this is what kept you alive for years?" I asked her wondering how a couple of people could make such a big impact on her life. "Yea it did for almost 12 years now but your world is behind, have you heard of the 3 trials yet?" She asked me, how did she know about the god trials I just nodded my head, "We're looking for a hell hound, but we think we found one its a family that strikes oil and its been about ten years since it happened so were pretty sure that's it." I said to her she had the feeling of pain and regret when I said that. "So right now y'all are at Season 8 episode 14 trial and error, you can't go through with the trials I know what happens because in my world season 12 will be airing maybe towards the end of the year it has yet to be announced but I know what's going to happen between now and then and I can't see you go through that pain again. It was hard enough over a TV screen but in real life, I can't handle it. " She said her voice quivering towards the end so I knew it must have been something bad. "Well, Deans the one doing it and plus we can't just step down." I said to her, "No he's not...." She mumbled under her breath but I still heard her, confusing. I just looked at her, "Well I'm done being sad, now can you help me clean this off my neck and my arm." She asked smiling, getting up and putting her hand out to pull me up with her. "Yeah sure," I said getting up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just copied and pasted the whole conversation from chapter one and changed things dont @ me.


	5. Riding in Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//cutting mentions, rape mentions, abuse mentions. Literally almost every chapter at this point.

*Still Sam's POV*

I was helping Skyler wash her arm off while she washed her neck and chest. She finished wiping the blood of her chest and neck; I'm glad Dean didn't cut her any deeper because if he did she would be dead. She was looking at me as I cleaned her cuts on her arm. She had 20 on her arm, I looked up at her and meet her piercing grey eyes. I heard the floor groan and Dean calls out, " We're leaving now.....Oh Hi." He said as he saw us sitting in the bathroom together, Skyler quickly rolled her sleeve down and Dean gave me the 'Should I ask' look and I shook my head no. I stood up off the floor from cleaning her cuts and pulled her up with me. "Ok let me go get my bag and I'll see y'all out in the Impala in a minute," Skyler said walking out into her room. "How does she know the type of car I have?" Dean asked, "1967 Chevy Impala, hardtop, 4 door... must I continue oh and you call her baby. Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole. Plus, Sam was once turned into the Impala when The Trickster/ Gabriel decided to teach y'all a lesson about playing your roles. Sam at the time was the vessel for Lucifer and Dean you were the vessel for Michael. I know everything about y'all hell y'all could quiz me."We heard Sky yell from her bedroom Dean just huffed and walked out to go to the car and I followed since I already had my bag in there. Dean and I were outside leaning on the car and waiting for Skyler, she finally walked out with her bag. She put it in the trunk and we all got in the car and Dean started up the engine, "So Skyler tell us more about yourself?"Dean said from the front seat curious about Skyler I guess. "There's not really that much to tell but I have had no family for years my mom and brother died in a house fire when I was 6 months old, My father became a drunk after when I became old enough he would beat me and rape me. I never really had a family I've been depressed for years and I have anxiety, I still get beaten up by girls at my dance school and I let them do it because I am nothing. Well, that's why I watched supernatural, it was my escape away from my hell and I would always imagine myself here with y'all and Bobby and Cas. Supernatural was pretty much my life, I mean I started acting like y'all.a'll. But, my southern accent and words still stick sadly, I hate my southern accent I wish it would just disappear but oh well. But when you guys really get to know me you know I act a lot like Dean, I build up walls and I pile things up and keep them inside but the only difference is I explode. So that's me." Sky said. "Nice to know, but I mean like what do you like to do, for example, I'm Dean I am an Aquarius, I like long walks and frisky women," Dean said with a smirk and Sky started laughing. I felt a tinge of jealousy and Sky just immediately stopped when I felt that. "Sam why are you jealous of your brother what do you think he's hotter than you or something?" Sky asked aloud and Dean looked at me and started laughing I became extremely jealous when he winked at her and she blushed. "Sam I blushed on purpose you forget I can feel what you feel and I already told you I can't like someone else so even you chose someone else I can't it will always be you. Plus, I know you like me or you wouldn't be jelly and even if you said you can't help it. It's a sign from the universe saying we should be together." She said explaining her..well our thoughts. "Yea I know and your right its destiny for us to be together," I said. "It's not like y'all haven't changed destiny before."She said her voice sounding sad. "Who said I wanted to change it?" I asked and she immediately smiled and blushed. I just snickered at her action she just shrunk in the back seat and put her headphones in. She started giggling, "What's so funny?"Dean asked after snapping his fingers in her face. She took one earbud out and said "Just watching supernatural vines. Jensen/Dean and Jared\Sam act like dumb people behind the camera."She said calming down she put her headphones back in her ears and played her head down on the door. I just smiled at her relaxed figure in the backseat. "You really care about her don't you?"Dean asked. "Yea I really do and I love her, I can't help it but just being around her makes me feel like a teenager again and there's this feeling I've never felt before not even with Jess and then there's the feeling of needing to protect her no matter what and that's from anything. I always have this attraction to her like if I'm not around her I feel really anxious and I need to be around her. Dean, I keep trying to deny it because anyone I've ever cared about like that dies, but Dean I really do love her." I looked back at her and she was smiling.


	6. The Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TRIGGER WARNING// VIVID ABUSE SCENE AND RAPE SCENE, degrading language.

Sky's POV

"You really care about her don't you?",Dean asked. "Yea I really do and I love her, I can't help it but just being around her makes me feel like a teenager again and there's this feeling I've never felt before not even with Jess and then there's the feeling of needing to protect her no matter what and that's from anything. I always have this attraction to her like if I'm not around her I feel really anxious and I need to be around her. Dean, I keep trying to deny it because anyone I've ever cared about like that dies, but Dean I really do love her." I heard Sam say to Dean. I smiled at their conversation, he actually admitted he loves me. I played my music and couldn't hear if they were saying anything else. I was listening to So Cold by: Ben Cocks but it was a supernatural remix about Dean. That's all I remembered before the darkness of sleep took over my mind.

*Sky's dream*

I woke up to the door slamming, my drunk dad walked through the front door. I got up and went running to my room to hide but he grabbed me before I could reach the door. "No, you little slut you're getting a beating tonight!" He yelled, "No daddy please!" I begged back I remember where I am. This is the first time my dad raped me. He started slapping me and hitting me when he stopped hitting me he stood up to go. "It's not my fault mom died, so why do you always take it out on me?" I yelled at him feed up with the beatings. "It is your fault because if you weren't alive that man wouldn't have tried to take you and she wouldn't have tried to stop him but now she's dead..... BECAUSE OF YOU!" He yelled. It was the wrong choice to step up. He ran over to me and slapped me down "Stop! Stop! Don't hurt me again please!" I yelled out at the man I called my father. "Too late!" he yelled laughing. He put his hand to my throat and held me stuck on the floor. He pulled my pants down and by then I was sobbing, I would fight back but I couldn't because I was in my ten-year-old body. I felt pain in my lower abdomen and screamed out I now knew what it was but at the time my ten-year-old self didn't. I felt another presence in the room and looked up and saw Sam standing there he was looking around and his eyes landed on me and my father raping me. He ran over to me and tried to speak but he couldn't because this was my memory and he couldn't be included in it. I was crying and just kept eye contact with Sam the whole time and he kept eye contact with me. I didn't want to feel this again but I'm glad Sam was here to distract me from the horrible memory, during the time my father was raping me he decided to start beating me. I felt a knife go in my thigh and I screamed out in pain and Sam now had tears streaming out of his eyes because the had to see me go through this pain and I could just tell by the person he is that he wanted to stop this. He started cutting me and slapping me and punching me. He finally finished what he wanted and got up and walked to his room but by the time he was done I had no clothes on at all. I crumbled my body up into a ball a cried, the memory transformed into an oasis where the memory was paused and Sam hugged me. I then automatically had clothes on, He then I don't know how transformed into his ten-year-old self, he sat there holding me and rubbing his hand down my hair. I looked up into his eyes and I then wondered how he was here. We couldn't hear each other so I had to wake up so I could talk to him. He held his hand out and I took it getting up of the floor with him, he walked forward and a portal opened. I almost instantly remembered this memory from the TV show supernatural it was Sam and Dean out in a big field shooting illegal fireworks, I smiled at them running around and followed Sam and Dean in running around. When we finished setting off the fireworks and running around we all laid up on the hood of the Impala and watched the stars, it was Dean, Sam, and then me. I looked over at Sam and smiled, we both jumped off the hood and ran off as the memory was fading.

*Awake*

I woke up and Sam was sleeping beside me holding my hand and Dean was in the front seat driving. Sam woke up at the same time I did and he turned and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry for what your father did to you. I will never let that happen again." I smiled against his chest. "I heard you and Dean talkin' earlier you know I hadn't actually played my music yet, "I whispered back. He just smiled, "So I guess you know now."He said breaking our whisper party. "Yea and how in the world did you end up back here and how did you get inside my head?" I asked him confused. "You started yelling and I could feel the change in your mood automatically so I told Dean to pull the car over and I immediately jumped out and jumped in the back with you and told Dean to drive no matter if you were yelling. I grabbed your hand and was immediately transported to your mind, when I saw what he was doing to you I was crushed and I never want to see you hurt again but I know that's not going to happen but I guess the need to protect you and that I couldn't do so made me feel like I should have done something." I cut him off saying "There was nothing you could have done it already happened, there was nothing you could have done to stop it.", "I know, so after he left and we transported to an oasis I wanted to make you happy so, I took you to one of my favorite memories. Then we ended up here."He said continuing. "I think you always need to be near me when I go to sleep because I have nightmares almost every night. But, when you're thereafter they are over you can make it better by taking me to a happier memory. Plus, I wonder if I'm around you from the start of when I go to sleep if I'll even have nightmares at all. So I think we found one of our powers we should probably tell Cas tomorrow he'll want to know." I said. He nodded, Sam laid down against the back seat and I laid with him snuggling into his side. I had only been asleep for maybe 30 minutes so we had at least 3-4 hours till we got there. I breathed in Sams sent and held on to his hand, soon enough I fell asleep.


	7. First.....

I awoke to the sound of the Impala turning off, "We're here, wake up Sam." I said shaking Sam. He popped up and collided foreheads with me and I fell back and hit my head on the door. "I'm gonna have a concussion, what do you have a brain of steel and what is this door made of cause I think it's also pure steel." I said rubbing my head. "Sorry!" Sam exclaimed wincing, Dean was just laughing in the front seat, "Ok guys lets go in and see what's going on." Dean said and he stopped laughing. We all got out of the Impala and walked over to a woman standing at the barn door. "Hi are y'all here about the ranch assistant jobs?" The woman asked us. "um... Yea we are." Dean said. (I know this might now be how it actually turns out but it has been a while since I saw this episode and like I've previously said I'm going off my own plot) "Ok names Ellie and have you ever had anything to do with farming or animals at all?" Ellie asked us. "I have." I said cheerfully and the boys just looked at me and the woman they shook their heads no. "Ok, what have you done?" Ellie asked. "Well when my dad was out getting drunk I would go down the road to my neighbors' farm, I used to help clean, I would help exercising the horses, I would farm some land for them and I also know how to hunt." I said and the boys looked at me impressed. "Ok go saddle Sadie over there and gallop around the barn once." Ellie said testing me.(It's been a while since I rode a horse so somethings might be wrong)I walked down to Sadie's stall and walked in calming her down first, I slowly showed her every move I made so I could earn her trust. I put her blankets on her, I picked out the saddle I thought would fit me best and threw it over her back. I went under her stomach and latched the chain and steadied the stirrups. I grabbed her bridle and put it on her and brought the reins back over the horn, I grabbed her lead and took her out of the stall. I moved over to Ellie and the boys and she checked to make sure I had everything on correctly, she nodded her head at me and I walked out front with Sam, Dean, and Ellie behind me. I put one hand on the horn with the reins both in that hand and put my other hand on the end of the other side of the saddle. I pulled my body up onto the saddle and threw my leg over her body, I touched her mane and because of what I was I could feel nature I breathed in and felt the wind blow my hair around. I put my feet in the stirrups and gave her side a little nudge and she started off slow but soon picked up the pace. I galloped around the barn and when I came to the front Ellie yelled, "Bounce and Gallop!" So I did every time Sadie went to Gallop I bounced my body up. When I came back to the front she had three more horses one for each of them. Sam got on perfectly and Dean had a little struggle but eventually, he got on and Ellie got on perfectly too. "If y'all are going to help you need to learn how to ride Sam and Dean, see Skyler here is a pro, but only if you can beat me at a speed race around the wheat farm."She said the last part directed to me. "You're on!" I said back. "5..4..3..2..1..Go!" Sam and Dean counted down and we were off, I started off at a gallop but then went into a half-speed sprint, Ellie and I were about halfway around the wheat farm when I decided to go full speed sprint. I zoomed past Ellie and made it back to the barn less than a minute after I had sped up. Sam and Dean were cheering when Ellie came over. "Your smart you didn't go full boost until halfway point when I used up all Maxes energy at the beginning." Ellie said. "Now we need to teach these boys how to move." I said to Ellie, she nodded. "So the first step is going at a steady pace. You want to give your horse a tiny tap with your boot and it'll start out slow. Now if your gonna steer your gonna move your reins right to go right your reins left to go left. Now galloping you have to tap a little harder not much just a little and for bounce galloping, you just need to bounce your body a little to the horses gallop. Then for sprinting, you need to tap both feet on their stomach but with the others only use one foot. Now most importantly how to stop, just pull back on the reins." I told the boys the basics on how to ride, we then demonstrated and they tried Sam did ok, but Dean almost got bucked off but we all laughed at it. "Ok, let's go riding, split into two groups. Sam and me. Dean and Skyler." Ellie said, Dean then said, "You know what I don't really like Sky that much and I'll be tempted to kick her off into the mud so do you wanna rethink that?". Ellie sighed and looked sad, "I guess so." she said. I gave Dean a smile thanking him, as they rode off. I turned to Sam and nodded my head forwards and clicked my tongue signaling for Sadie to start walking, Sam did the same. "So cowgirl you never told us you could ride horses." Sam said, "Didn't think it was important."I said back. Now that I had come back to earth from pony-land I had realized what is supposed to happen later tonight and it bothered me, I hope Sam didn't notice but I had a feeling he would. We rode along and it was silent I didn't even realize he was staring at me, I looked up at the sky ad saw the sun was setting. I waved for Sam to follow me and we half sprinted up to a big empty meadow, I jumped down from Sadie and Sam followed my actions getting off of Shadow. I grabbed his hand and ran out into the tall grass with him, I dived into the tall grass where Sam couldn't see me. I reached a handout and grabbed his arm pulling him into the grass with me. I made an area where we could lay down and watch the sunset, we were both laughing at the grasshoppers that were jumping on us and tickling us. I went to stand to catch one but tripped over a branch and fell backward flipped over closing my eyes and fell onto the hard gro... Sams's chest. I opened my eyes and was looking into the eyes of Sam, I leaned in a little and our nooses were touching he turned his head to the side a little and he moved up and our lips connected sending fireworks through my body. His lips were warm and plump on mine, he pulled away from the kiss and we both had a smile on. At that moment we could feel each other's joy and happiness. I jumped up and pulled Sam up with me, we held hands as we walked to the horses. I jumped on Sadie and Sam jumped on Shadow and we rode back to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter cause I had alot of fun writing it! I love making little chapters like this that are just them having fun before something bad happens. I am also glad I wrote their first kiss into this chapter, I was just gonna have them watch the sunset together but I though what a more romantic and Cliche' way to have a first kiss. Also I'll upload like five more chapters tomorrow!


	8. Sleep

As Sam and I rode back to the barn on our horses. "Race ya'!" I yelled at Sam and bolted off, "No Fair!" I heard him wine behind me. I, of course, beat him, when we got off the horses and we were putting them away Dean and Ellie came back. Dean's hair was ruffled and so was Ellie's I nudged Sam and pointed at their hair and the buttons they forgot. He held in a laugh, "Why are y'all staring?" Ellie asked, "You uhm... forgot a button here and there." Sam said. Ellie's face immediately blushed, I just laughed at their stupidity. They got off their horses and put them away, "Follow me." Ellie said walking away from the barn. She lead us up to a little shack with two rooms, "Sky you'll stay in this one and Sam you'll stay in this one. But Dean... you are comin' with me."She said opening two different doors and then smiling at Dean. I nodded tired from the long day but knowing it would be getting longer tomorrow. I walked into my room and Sam followed me, I gave him a weird look. "I'm not letting you have nightmares if we know how to prevent them." He said explaining his actions for following me. I smiled at him, I'm glad Sam's here because if he wasn't I don't know what would happen. I took my bag off my shoulder and set it down in the corner of the room, I grabbed my pajama shorts with skulls on them and an 'Always Keep Fighting' Campaign sweatshirt. Sam couldn't see the sweatshirt but he saw the shorts and scoffed at them, "What's with the skull shorts?" He asked calming down from laughing. "I don't know there just comfortable," I said sticking my nose up at him walking into the bathroom to change. I walked back out of the room to see Sam in sweatpants and an old t-shirt sitting in the chair reading a book. I walked over to him and looked at what he was reading, it was fan-fiction I wrote about supernatural and I immediately snatched it away to see what page he was on. The title was 'Sam finds out you self harmed', I looked back up at Sam to see his face was blank. I read over the chapter and realized what I had written in the margin, 'Everywhere I said I cut in this chapter I actually have'. I wrote this when I had first arrived at the bunker, Sam stood up and walked over to me; I thought he was going to hit me because of how fast he ran at me so out of instinct I blocked myself from being hit. He stopped right in front of my arms being held up, "Did you think I was going to hit you?" Sam asked sounding hurt. "I'm sorry it's out of instinct when I usually see someone coming towards me fast its either to beat the Shit out of me or to Rape me." I said realizing that didn't really help. He walked forward and pulled my arms down slowly till he could make eye contact with me, "I would never do that to you and I hope you never feel like I would." he said his voice calming me. I crossed my arms over my chest looking down, I leaned into his chest and I felt him wrap his huge arms around me engulfing me in a hug. "Show me all the places you hurt yourself." He said calmly. "Well you can already see most of the ones on my legs because of my shorts and I can show you the ones on my other arm and stomach." I said into his chest muffling my voice. I pulled away from the hug and looked up into his eyes, I grabbed his hand and moved over to sit on the bed. I moved my shorts up a little so he could see the ones on my upper thigh, I took off my sweatshirt so it would be easier for him to see all of them. I had my bra on so he couldn't see anything and I was a little hesitant with taking my shirt off but I knew Sam wouldn't do anything or say anything to make me uncomfortable. My whole body was pretty much covered with marks either from being stabbed, beat, cut, or self-harming. "I wish I could take it all away." Sam said and you could tell he was on the verge of tears. "I know, but you can't and I still haven't won my battle so this isn't going to be the last of them." I explained to him slipping my sweatshirt back over my head being careful of the cut on my neck. He grabbed my arm I recently cut on at the bunker and rolled up my sleeve, he gently kissed all 12 fresh marks on my arm. "Never be afraid to talk to me Sky I'll always be here for you and if you ever want to hurt yourself again use my arm instead of yours." he said making eye contact with me. I shook my head, "No I can't and won't hurt you, not like that ever. I cant see you like that, not again, not to that time when you felt like Dean didn't trust you. I can't see it again." I said with tears flowing down my face. I could tell he was confused for a minute, "It's from your future." I whispered, Sam nodded his head. I stood up and moved over to the side of the queen bed plopping down on the right side, I turned my body to face the window. I could hear Sam get up and move around the room turning the lights off, I started to get nervous when he got towards the last light which was a little nightlight in the wall beside my bedside table. He looked up at me, "Why are you nervous about me turning this light off. Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked I just quickly nodded my head. "Well, you have me so theirs no reason to be afraid. I don't know why you're afraid of the dark but I'm getting the feeling you get when your thinking about your father so I'm guessing he did something." I nodded quickly again. He turned off the light and I lunged under the covers of the bedsheet, I could hear Sam stifling a laugh. I could feel the mattress move and hear the creaking of the floors and old mattress springs when Sam laid down on the bed behind me. I turned around to Sams face an inch away from mine, he leaned in and kissed me, I didn't stop him. He pulled back a little out of breath, I snuggled into his shoulder grabbing and hugging his arm. He just chuckled at my actions of grabbing his arm, I let go of his arm and turned around cause I always feel more comfortable like that. Sam moved to snuggle into me, he wrapped his arms around me and I grabbed one arm hugging it. Sam was rubbing his arm up and down mine making me get very tired. I snuggled into his chest a little more and soon enough I was asleep.


	9. Another Dream

*Skyler's Dream*

I looked up at Sam walking over to Crowley my vision blurry, he had the last shot of his pureblood about to inject it into Crowley. "Sam please don't it will kill you, I told you what this would do to me. Please don't."I said to Sam weakly considering the fact that I was weak because he was weak and also the fact that Abbadon just beat the shit out of me. "I'm sorry I have too," Sam said continuing to walk to Crowley his arms glowing. Dean busted in the door, "Sammy, Stop!" Dean yelled and Sam looked up with shocked eyes. "Easy there ok. Just take it easy, We got a slight change of plan." Dean said, "What? What's going on? Wheres Cas!" Sam asked, "Metatron lied. You finish this trial, Your dead Sam."Dean said. I looked around the room for Sam feeling his presence since the start of this dream, I saw him standing the opposite side of the room of me watching him and Dean. The Sam in the dream looked around a little and started shaking his head "So?". Dean looked baffled by his choice of words. "Look at him. Look at him! Look at how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!"Dream Sam yelled at Dean. "Think about it think about what we know, huh. Pulling souls from hell, curing demons hell, ganking a hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you!" Dean said trying to make a point. Dream Sam spoke up, "You can barely do it with me, I mean you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, Remember?", "Come on, man. That's not what I meant." Dean said. "No, it's exactly, what you meant. You wanna know what I confessed in there, what my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down, I can't do that again."Dean interrupted, "Sam!", But Dream Sam took back over, "What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? another angel, Another... Another Vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother....", "Hold on, Hold on! You Seriously think that? Because none of it...none of it...is true. Listen man I know we've had our disagreements, okay. Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But Sammy, come on. I killed Benny to save you! I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you, don't you dare, think there is anything, past or present, I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever. I need you to see that! I'm begging you!" Dean would change his voice tone with what he was saying. Dream Sam let the blood fall out of his hand, "How do I stop?" He asked Dean. "Just let it go," Dean responded. "I can't it's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like."Dream Sam said. "Hey, listen, we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do," Dean said wrapping a handkerchief around dream Sams' hand. "Come on," Dean said pulling his little brother into a hug. "Come on. Let it go, Okay. Let it go brother" Dean said. "Hey, Hey Dean!" Dream Sam said pulling away from his brother. He pushed his arms out looking over towards me and his arms, stop glowing. "See?" Dean says. "Gahhhhhh!" Dream Sam yells out in pain falling over, me immediately feeling it in the dream I screamed out too, no matter past or present, dream or no dream we're connected and I can feel his pain. Dean looked over at me, him grabbing Dream Sam. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I looked at him confused, I felt the pain in my chest end and I breathed out once more. I was dead. It immediately flashed to Cas getting his grace taken by Metatron, to Kevin hiding in the bunker from the falling angels outside, To me and the other souls along with angels being cast down and since I had died so recently it took me back to my body making me alive. It then transferred to me in a field, I looked around seeing Sam far of; "Sam!!!!!" I yelled realizing he couldn't hear me I gave up. I looked into the sky to see the angels falling. I wished myself into an oasis with Sam standing beside me. "That's why you didn't want to come here," he said looking into my eyes talking about the ranch. "You knew the outcome of this situation," he said continuing his sentence. I just nodded my head. "I hate seeing that fight, I hate seeing you get hurt and I know what happens to me when I come back to life because of Dean's choices," I said. Sam disappeared, I felt someone moving my body around making me wake up. 

*Awake*

Sam had moved to where he was cradling my body, I could feel his warm tears soaking my sweatshirt. "I can't lose you, not like I've lost everyone else." Sam sobbed. "You won't that dream has only a 50% chance of coming true in the first place which I know it will so it technically only has a 50% chance of killing me. We won't know until it happens." I said tightening my hold on him. I started playing with his hair and soon enough he was back asleep, losing his hold on me. I went to go write but I felt he was still hurting, "Please, don't go." he said voice quivering. I had never seen or felt Sam so vulnerable. I laid back down and was immediately wrapped into his strong grip, It hurt a little but I felt safe. I fell asleep putting the memory of us on the horses into our minds so he would have a good dream.


	10. Visit From A Goddess

I woke up wrapped in someone's arms I immediately panicked thinking it might be my father. I couldn't get out of their grasp, I heard someone behind me whisper with a deep voice, "What's wrong Sky?". I immediately reconsidered it as Sam and felt comfortable again, "Sorry I thought you were someone else." I said back, I looked at the clock and it said '7:00 am' I groaned slapping at the clock. "It's too early Sam can we go back to bed?" I asked. I heard him chuckling behind me, "No we have to get up.", "Fine!" I shouted rolling off the side of the bed. Sam busted out laughing, "Are you ok?", "I don't know, I think I hit my forehead on the table though," I said back. I crawled out of the blanket and stood up walking to the bathroom to shower, "I call shower first!" Sam yelled running in front of me closing and locking the door. "Fine, I'll go to the one in the other room!" I yelled through the door. I heard the shower turn on and clothes hit the ground. I walked over to my bag and grabbed clothes, I walked out the front to the sun rising and birds chirping. I walked to my side and into the other room, Dean was there. "So I'm guessing things didn't work out?" I asked seeing dean was half awake. "Yea and I'm drunk," Dean said back. "Well you need to wake up, we have to get to work," I said putting my clothes on his dresser as he turned overlooking at the clock. He groaned, "But its '7:10' why?" he said burying his face in blankets and pillows. "That's what I said Dean. But Sam said we needed to get up." I said grabbing a pillow off his face. He rolled off the other side of the bed, I laughed considering I had just done the same thing. He sat up and scolded me. "Well go get showered and I'll see you later, "Dean said getting up and walking to his shower. I left the room and went back into Sam and I's room, to find Sam with a towel on his waist walking out the bathroom. "hmhm... Well Dean is up and things with him and Ellie didn't turn out well and now he's drunk. Plus, he stole my shower." I said staring at Sam. I was starting to feel uncomfortable because I had never seen Sam without a shirt except in the TV show, but the only difference is that I could fangirl then but not now. Also, I actually was in love with Sam and I didn't know what to do. "Well you can go now I'm out, and why are you so happy/ uncomfortable?" He asked confused. I blushed, "Nothing!" I yelled running into the bathroom and locking the door. I could hear Sam's laughter from outside the door, I got in the shower and sat down on the bottom. I grabbed my arm pulling it towards my face, I starred at the cuts I could see. All of a sudden I felt something moving around inside my body, at first I just passed it of as a feeling and then it started to hurt; it wasn't a normal cut kind of thing it was like I had gotten shot. It was in my chest, shooting to every inch of my body, it hurt but it felt comfortable like it was normal. I stood up trying to ignore the pain so I could finish my shower. When I got out I was surprised I hadn't yelled because the pain was almost unbearable. When I stepped out I toppled to the floor with a thud, I guess Sam didn't hear because nobody asked if I was ok and I didn't even hear a shuffle towards the door. When I finally pulled myself up I realized just how weak I was getting, I heard the door open and close. Soon after I heard Sam, Dean, and Castiel's voices, Sam and Dean were telling Cas about Sam and I's new power. When I looked on the counter for my clothes I realized I had left them out in the room, I heard shuffling towards the door and a knock. "Hey, Sky you left these on the table."I heard Sam's voice call out. I cracked open the door starting to feel dizzy, "Hey are you ok you don't look so good Sky?"Sam asked I could hear the worry in his voice. "Yea...Yea, I'm fine." I said rubbing my eyes. I reached my hand out grabbing the clothes from Sam's hand, "Than...Thank......."I tried saying before falling backward onto the floor again. 

*Sams POV*

"Than...Thank....." Skyler tried to say before falling backward onto the floor. I threw the door open and grabbed a towel putting it over her body because I knew she would feel very uncomfortable about being naked in front of me and especially the boys. Her eyes opened a shining white like an angels, she moved back a little and started looking at her hands and feet, she grabbed her hair looking at it and scoffed. I could tell this wasn't my Skyler, "Well hello I'm Lycaon Goddess of Werewolf's." She said. (Yes I know Lycaon is a God, not a goddess but I changed it to fit in this story.) "I am the owner of this body technically I am the same person as Skyler, see was attached I can't leave her she can't leave me. But see Sky's breaking and you all just don't realize it, see whenever she gets hurt enough a small piece of us breaks off and she doesn't have much left but when she's with you guys shes happy and little pieces start to go back, so thank you all for that." I knew for sure they were nothing alike considering she didn't even have a southern accent or use southern words. "But Sam you can't do this trial, you don't know how much it'll break her. It wont be a small chunk it will be a big one, so if you do these trials you need to be around her all the time Sam. It's hard to build pieces back but she can do it with your help. Also, second of all her full name is Eireann Danielle Skyler Eliot Winchester Twigg. At least that's what she's been saying her whole life." Well, why did we need to know that exactly? I asked myself. "2nd to last thing if she ever gets hurt or to where she is at a vulnerable state or a time she's about to die. She is gonna need you all close for support. Ok?" She said making sure we were listing. "Last thing and for this Dean and Cas can you please step out?" She asked them. They looked at each other and finally nodded leaving the room all in all. "Ok, there will be a time soon or far I don't know yet when you and Skyler are gonna have children. Now, because of what kind of bond you both have with each other you will always need to be by her or the baby will kill her inside out or she'll have a miscarriage. Understand? Ok well, I need to get going it uses up a lot of me and Skyler's energy to do this. Bai!"She said before she fell back into my arms. Skyler was calmly sleeping, I sat her up and slipped her big sweatshirt on over her small frame and I'm glad it's so big because it covers all her private areas. I carried her over to the bed and sat her down putting her to sleep.


	11. The First Trial

Skyler's POV  
My body flew upwards, I looked around at my surroundings. Seeing I was in Sam and I's room from the ranch, I had a bad dream and was wondering why Sam wasn't there. I got up out the bed and realized I had no pants on, I dashed across the room to my bag and put some sweatpants on. I walked out of the room and it was dark out which meant I had either missed the hellhound thing or I had woke just in time for it. I ran over to the head house and tried opening the door seeing everyone inside handcuffed to chairs but they were locked. I looked out trying to find Sam, I knew I haven't missed it but I had come very close to missing it. I spotted Sam and Dean standing in the corner talking and they had these nerd glasses on which made them both look extremely hot. I remember seeing this part on the TV show but in person, it's much better. I guess Sam felt my presence because I saw him mouthing words at me and he looked really scared, he ran towards the door but didn't get there in enough time before I felt the teeth bite into my thigh. I turned around seeing the hound feeling wolf mode activate I moved my hand towards it calming the creature. It let go of my leg and bowed its head down to me, it walked over and like a big puppy flopped down on me. I laughed at the hellhounds silly manner, Sam didn't seem to notice I was fine because he came out and stabbed it in the heart. The blood poured out all over me, "Really Sam Leah wasn't hurting me." I said struggling to get out from under her body. "What do you mean? She bit you and was laying on top of you...wait how do you know her name?" He questioned very confusedly. "She didn't know her place or who she was messing with so I showed her and she fixed herself by acting like a huge puppy and plopping down on me. You also forget I'm a werewolf goddess I can communicate with any type of dog." I said confusing myself not knowing how I knew this stuff.' I'm sorry, Leah If you can hear me Sam thought you were hurting me' I reached out to her spirit in my mind. I heard Sam start talking, I put my finger up saying one moment and put my hand to my head listening for her response 'It ok tell I forgive Sam Bye' This made me smile I've never heard a hound so kind. I opened my eyes, "She says she forgives you." I said still smiling. This made Sam smile at me, "You are amazingly unique! But, that's why I love you." he said. I blushed ever so slightly trying my best to conceal it. "I love you too," I said not being able to help my blushing anymore, my cheeks turning a bright red. I looked down noticing the dried hellhound blood drenching my body. "Aww Fuck!"I yelled angrily. Sam looked up confused but when he saw what I was looking at he was shocked. "Hellhound blood better wash the fuck off cause this is my favorite shirt/sweatshirt!"I yelled very angrily. This just made Sam laugh. I walked inside limping a little cause my thigh to see Dean uncuffing people with Sam on my tail, "Dean where's the paper with the words for the first trial?"I asked. He turned around, "No were finding another hellhound, you're not doing this." Dean and Sam both yelled at me. "Yes I am and you're not stopping me cause I'll just tell Cas to take me back to my dimension," I said angered they wouldn't agree. Dean huffed grabbing the paper out of his pocket handing it to me, I read the words in my head slowly. "Ok (whatever you want the paper to say for me : Dez feet!)" I read it out loud Sam and Dean laughed at the words, "You know guys I'm starting to feel something." I said shutting them up "It's called......two idiot Winchester brothers!" I yelled grabbing them both by their ears and pulling them back and forth. "Ok sorry...Sorry!"Dean yelled. I let go, "Here's the real paper."Dean said handing me a little slit of paper. I read the words allowed, "Gaerot mainut fmoe." at first I didn't feel anything but then the power started surging and I felt pain not a lot, but enough to hurt like I was being burnt. I saw my arm was glowing a little. I leaned forward a little grinding my teeth, I made a noise of pain. Sam was holding onto me with a sour face as well, I knew he was feeling it to except he was felling it stronger.   
Later that night  
I had washed my pajamas and gotten all the blood off, I was wearing them again. We were packing the Impala back up with our bags, we were leaving in the morning. I walked outside holding my bag, I heard little whimpers and went looking for the source. I went behind a bush finding the source of the whimpers, it was a newborn hellhound pup. 'Where's your mother?'I asked trying to communicate with the pup. 'She died after she gave birth to me, she walked out towards you. Her name was Leah. She didn't have time to give me a name and I don't know where I'm supposed to go.' I instantly felt bad for the pup, Sam killed this little pup's mother. She doesn't even have a name yet, I want to take her back with me. I wonder what Sam would think? 'Would you like to live with me?' I asked calmly. 'Your kind killed my mother!' She yelled angrily at me. I reached my hand forward, ' I'm not like the others, I am sorry for your mother's death she was a friend of mine, she would want me to take care of you and not Crowley.' I said calmly. I reached her nose and let her sniff my hand, 'You have wolf blood in you, I shall go with you but if I see any signs of danger I will leave.' She said slowly getting up or well trying to. I grabbed her out of the dark bushes now fully being able to see her she looked different than her mother she wasn't dark. She was white, she had a light beaming off of her. 'I think I'll call you May. What do you think?' I asked her walking back to Sam and I's room. 'Perfect' she said yawning. I entered the room and Sam looked at me funny, "Why are you holding your arms like your carrying a baby?" He asked confused. "Put the holy oil glasses on and you'll see her," I said explaining looking at her smiling. He still looked very confused, he started searching for them and while he was looking I went and sat down on the bed. He found them in a bag and put them on, he walked back over and sat on the bed looking at my arms. He saw her finally, "Why do you have whatever that is in your hands?" He asked still very confused. "This is May, you killed her mother only moments after she was born. She doesn't know about Crowley or hell yet so I'm taking her with us. Although, I don't understand why she's pure white with glowing light all over her body." I said explaining everything to him about her. "Ok, so we have a hellhound....." He started but I cut him off, "Daughter." I said looking him in the eye waiting for him to say something about it. He looked shocked for a second, he stood up and walked over to us. He moved his arms under mine scooping her into his chest, she nuzzled into him which made both of us smile. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. I was happy he was ok with this, and we had a daughter. Not a real one but she was just enough for us, we got into the bed together. I soon heard Sam snoring slightly he was holding onto May with one arm and the other wrapped around me. I smiled putting my arm on his which was on Mays back, and my other arm around his head playing with his hair. Soon enough I was asleep.


	12. Just a Dream

I woke up in a hospital bed, I looked over and saw sandy sleeping beside me. Where were Sam and Dean, Where am I. I looked down at my arm and realized what had happened, I had tried to commit suicide and Sandy found me? Wait but this didn't make any sense, I was in the other world with Sam, Dean, Cas, and May. I soon felt little kisses on my arm where my marks where this is something Sam would do but he's not here. Why is Sandy here, or why am I here. "Sandy...Sandy."I tried yelling but it came out as a squeak, I was dehydrated. She somehow managed to hear my squeak and woke up, "Oh my Castiel, I thought I had lost you baby girl!"She yelled as she started crying. "Where am I?" I asked confused at where I was and why I was here and not with Sam and Dean hunting the..... hunting the Djinn! This is a dream place, why did it bring me back here? ok... a djinn makes your deepest desire happen and that was dying but not anymore it's being with Sam, starting a life together and growing old together. So, why am I here? This was all so confusing, I snapped out of my thoughts when Sandy yelled at me realizing I wasn't paying any attention to her outburst. "When do I get out of here?" I asked. "No Missy it's not that simple you're going to the mental ward until you get better. Then I'm shipping you off to college so you can be an actress!" Sandy stated as if she was my boss. "No, I don't even know why I tried to kill myself. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on my couch watching Supernatural. I think someone is trying to frame me." I said wanting to get out of going to the mental ward but this was the truth I didn't remember jack-squat about trying to kill myself. "Well one of the girls from your ballet studio found you, she said she had to give you something that you forgot at the studio and was bringing it to you. She said that's when she found you, and I know how those girls treat you and that they're all jealous of you. They were probably trying to get you out of the way so they can steal your spotlight and your place in shows." Sandy said making a lot of sense. 

Sam's POV

We were hunting a Djinn and Skyler got caught by it and I was thinking that if we can connect through dreams when were together maybe I can connect to her without being together. I tried focusing my thoughts on her and I slowly started to drift off, I soon started processing what was around me. I saw Skyler asleep on a hospital bed, and a woman also asleep beside her. Skyler soon woke up and I quickly came to the conclusion she couldn't feel me there or see me there. She looked down at her arm and I felt her mood change, she felt stupid and worthless. I walked over behind her and saw what she was looking at, it was very deep cuts where she had tried to commit suicide. I slowly kissed each mark and her mood changed a little letting me know she could feel them but was confused about it. "Sandy...Sandy."Skyler Squeaked out. The other woman stirred and when she realized Skyler was awake, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Oh My Castiel, I thought I lost you baby girl!" As she started crying. What's the 'oh my Castiel' for? "Where am I?" Skyler asked clearly confused. This Sandy woman was going on and on about the most random, stupidest things while you can clearly tell Skyler isn't listening to her. Skyler snapped out of her thoughts when Sandy yelled at her finally realizing Skyler wasn't listening to her. "When do I get out of here?" Skyler asked."No, Missy, it's not that simple you're going to the mental ward until you get better. Then I'm shipping you off to college so you can be an actress!" Sandy stated as if she was her boss. "No, I don't even know why I tried to kill myself. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on my couch watching Supernatural. I think someone is trying to frame me."Skyler said, I still, however, was yet to be seen. "Well one of the girls from your ballet studio found you, she said she had to give you something that you forgot at the studio and was bringing it to you. She said that's when she found you, and I know how those girls treat you and that they're all jealous of you. They were probably trying to get you out of the way so they can steal your spotlight and your place in shows." Sandy said making a lot of sense. Then that's when Skyler looked beside her and saw me, she smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey can you go out Sandy, I just want to be alone right now," Skyler said. "Yea, sure baby girl. I'll be outside if you need me." She said walking out the room.

Skyler's POV

As soon as she walked out that door I immediately turned to Sam and gave him a big hug. I'm glad he's here with me.


	13. Just a Dream pt.2

"It's a Djinn that's why I'm here Sam." I said, "Yea I know we need to get you out of here so you can kill yourself and get back home." He said. We somehow teleported to the Scene of a show. "Danel we need you for the new scene." Jared said to me walking by. I turned and looked at Sam, "I'll be there in a minute." I yelled after him, I heard him laugh. "Sam I'm on the set of Supernatural." I said whispering trying not to squeal. "Yea I see that but why are you here?" He asked. "I don't know maybe I'm an actor here in my dream world."I said really excited. "Danel Stop talking to yourself in the hallway and let's go, we kinda need Skyler for this part." Jensen said. "I'm coming, talk to you later." I said the last part whispering to Sam. "What was that?" Jensen asked. "What? Nothing." I said. I walked by a mirror in a hallway and I looked like I had been murdered. "Hey Jensen my head hurts and I forgot the scenes that we're doing today can you remind me?" I asked acting like my head hurt. "Umm. Ok, were doing The 3rd trail scene where you lash out at Dean for always saying that his father was the worst in the world, you lash back saying that he can't make those assumptions because he doesn't know what your father has done to you. He then says, What can be worse than being abandoned by your father and your mother being killed by demons. You then say that Your mother did die from demons and that your father was way worse than his because your pretty sure his father didn't beat him and Rape him because your father sure did. Ok?" Jensen said all this without making eye contact but when he did I broke a little, "Story of my life.." I whispered, clearly he heard because he then asked what I meant by that. "Well my mother died in a fire when I was 6 months old and my dad beat me until I was around 10ish and then he started raping me every night until someone found out and put him in jail." I said trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry Danel, Have you told Jared?" he asked. "No and call me Skyler, Danel's not my real name but the woman who got me here insisted it be changed because she didn't want anyone to know I tried to commit suicide or of the past I had. But I wanted to tell you and Jared but she keeps threatening me that if I do my life will burn down faster than Mary burned in flames on the first episode. But I don't care I trust you and Jared, so I want you to go with me to tell him later. If that's ok with you."I said hoping he would say yes because I also wanted to address the fact that I was from another world and not from here. "Of course, Winchesters for Life girl!" He said which made me laugh. "Let's go, Gurl!" I said We started running to set and of course, I beat him. "How do you beat him he's the fastest man alive?" One of the directors asked. "Practice and Training and I used to be a ballet dancer." I told him. "Show us some moves." Jared said walking up and using my shoulder as a prop for his elbow. "No... and get your elbow off that hurts." I said giving him a death glare. He slowly stepped back, and everyone else started laughing at him. "Why am I so afraid of her death glare but nobody else is?" He asked, "Maybe because you've known her longer and know what she's capable of." Jensen said. I instantly turned into a smile and Jared stepped back in the circle again. I turned to look at the cameramen and they had a camera on us. "Was that on the whole time?" I asked hoping it was. "Yep.," he said. "Can you send it to me please?" I asked and he nodded. "Great." I responded. "Everyone ready? Get in your places." The director yelled. I got in my place beside 'Crowley' and 'Dean' got ready outside the door. Jared wasn't in this because he had gotten thrown out the window by Abaddon earlier and 'Dean' hadn't picked him up to bring him in. "Action!" The director yelled. I started walking forward to 'Crowley' when 'Dean' busted in. My head jolted up and he looked like he had been running for a long time. "Skyler Stop, you have no reason to do this. You've had a perfect life and you're throwing it all away for what? Let me do this. I have nothing to live for except Sam and you make him really happy and if he loses you he's nothing inside and you know that. You can't do this to him." He said. "I know what it will do to Sam and I hate that but I know that isn't the reason you want to do this Dean. I'm not stupid." I said. "Sky look, Sam and you see a light at the end of this ugly ass tunnel, I don't and with the screwed up life that I've lived I never will, I've had the worst father ever..." he said but I cut him off like I was supposed too. "You can't make those Assumptions Dean because you have no idea what my father has done to me!" I yelled with tears starting up in my eyes. "What can be worse than your father abandoning you and your mother being killed by Demons?" he said as I got angrier and started to cry. "I don't know maybe the fact my mother also did die from demons and that my father is way worse than yours because I'm pretty sure your father didn't beat you and Rape you, and I know your father didn't bring home a new sex woman every night, and I'm pretty sure that your father didn't blame you for your mothers death because my father sure did." I said with tears boiling out of my eyes, I let my real emotions take over and I dropped to the floor and curled into a ball remembering all the times he caused pain to me. I knew Jensen didn't know what to say because he knew I let my real emotions take over. "I'm so sorry..."' Dean' said. I uncurled from my ball and said, "You wouldn't know because you've never given me a chance to sit down and get to know me." I said. He walked over and picked me up walking me outside to the Impala. "That's it!" The director yelled. We switched scenes and Jared walked out and lied on the fake grass. Jensen and I walked over to the Impala where we last where. "Action!" The director yelled. Jared was crawling on the grass and eventually got up, "Sam!" I yelled at Jared. He saw me and his eyes widened, he ran over and engulfed me in a hug. "I love you so much. I'm glad you're ok." 'Sam' said to me, this made me smile. "I love you...." I tried saying but then I started coughing and soon enough I was coughing up fake blood. "Get her in the Impala Dean, we need to get her to the hospital!" Sam yelled. We heard noises and behind us was a lake, we turned and saw them falling.... the angels. They soon pushed me into the car and jumped in after. 'Sam' sat in the back with me. "Dean we're losing her!" 'Sam' yelled and I could see a few tears in his eyes. I looked up at 'Sam' and placed my hand on his cheek. "look at me... I'll be fine... I love you..." I said to him and he held my hand as I fake died in his arms. He then whispered out, "I love you too...." Then it was over. "Scene!" The director yelled. I got out of Jared's grasp and all of us had tears we had to clear up. I pulled Jared out of the Impala after I got out. "Hey, can you come to my trailer later, I need to talk to you." I asked Jared. "Yeah sure." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I ran off to Jensen, "He said he's coming." I told Jensen. "Ok, let's go eat there serving lasagna!" He said excitedly like a child. "Ok little child lets go." I said to him laughing at his actions.

After They Ate The Best Lasagna

"Let's go to my trailer and wait for Jared." I said to Jensen. "Ok." He said throwing our plates away. On the way there Sam came up behind me and started talking, "Skyler I found something new out about this djinn it doesn't take you to a dream it teleports you to an alternate reality." which made me just turn around and say "don't do that." Jensen stopped and looked at me, "Skyler are you ok?" He asked, "Yea I thought I heard someone." I said acting as if nobody was there. He looked at me like I was crazy for a second but shook it off and kept walking. So if I tell them there's a chance they might believe me! When we got there I sat down and Jensen went to the bathroom, when he came out he held something behind his back. "What do you have?" I asked. (If you don't know she has all the memories of the doppelgänger shes inside of.) He pulled his hand out and there in his hand he held my razor blade. "Why do you have this?" He asked clearly already knowing what it was and what it was used for. I stayed silent, Jared decided to show up at this very moment. "Jensen, why do you have a razor blade in your hand?" He asked, then he saw Jensen looking in my direction. "Tell me it's not what I think it is, Please." Jared asked. "I can't... lie to you guys." I said looking down at my lap. I heard the blade clatter to the ground and I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "Don't hurt me. Please.." I yelled out, again with the fricken instinct thing. "Why would we hurt you." Jared asked as they both sat down on either side of me. "I'm sorry, it's just an instinctive reaction when I hear metal clank to the floor. It either means I'm about to get beat or raped and it doesn't matter who it is just the sound flashes me back and it kills me." I said unraveling and hugging them both. "I'm sorry I should have known better after what you told me." Jensen said. "Ok that's what I wanted to talk to you about Jared, The script thing about my dad raping me and beating me is true." I said to Jared. He frowned but soon brought me into a hug, "I'm so sorry." He said, I stood up to explain and they stayed sitting down, "There's more so hold on, My real name is Skyler but the woman who got me here changed it because she didn't want y'all to know that I tried to commit suicide." I said finishing up one part. "There's something else. I'm not your Danel, my name is Skyler Eliot, not Danel Ace. This is all real. Djinn, Demons, Angels, everything else y'all have encountered in the show, I've lived it. Sam, Dean, and I were hunting a Djinn, but this one is different it transports you to a different universe instead of a dream world. Now I don't know how to leave yet without killing this version of me. Jared, you know how in the show we have the soulmate wolf goddess thing. Well, it's real, I have the scar from where you first cut me and from the hell hound that bit my leg." I said showing them where the marks were. I guess when I came here my physical features also transferred. "Ok, so you're telling us you're from a different universe that Supernatural is real and that everything is real?" Jensen asked. "Yes and I can see Sam, my Sam, from here. I don't know how but I can and when I thought I heard someone behind me earlier Jensen that was him." I explained to them. Then he started talking again which made me do a jump spin, "Don't do that Sam!" I yelled at him, "Sorry, but you just yelled and there gonna think you're crazy." He said. "I think they already think I'm crazy. Did you find anything out because I need to get home before Dean goes off and decides to do the 1st trial and then beat me to the 2nd one." I said. "Not much but I'm watching Dean so no running off." He said. "Good. Now I know y'all cant see him but he's there and Sam do you have a way to pull Kevin in with you?" I asked. "Yeah hold on one second." He said disappearing. I turned back to them and they looked at me like I was a nut job. "Ok before you ship me off to the loony house I need to show you something." I told them and turned back waiting for Kevin. As soon as he popped in he said "Hey mama!" which made me laugh we had a weird relationship. "Ok question, do you know if I could possibly make them see you and Sam?" I asked. "Well, it's possible but you would need to be making physical contact with them." He said. "Can you hand me my phone please?" I asked. "Sure." Kevin said grabbing it off the desk and handing it to me. I grabbed it from him and it materialized in this universe. "Can you both see this. " I said holding my phone out. The nodded their heads with no words. "Both of you come here and hold my shoulders."I said, they slowly got up confused. They grabbed my shoulders and I moved my mental abilities out. "Why do I see Osric and another Jared?"Jensen asked. "Jared and Jensen meet Sam and Kevin. Is Dean there Sam?" I asked, "Yep. Dean come here!" Kevin yelled. Dean grabbed onto Sam's other shoulder and Said, "Hey Sky. Wait why is there another me and another Sam?" He asked confused. "Jared and Jensen meet Dean, Dean meet Jared and Jensen." I said. "Hi, I'm Jared." Jared said a little confused still. "So your Jensen, haha! Oh my god, my Doppelgangers name is Jensen. I'm gonna die."Dean said. "Shut your face you son of a bitch!" Jensen yelled. Dean immediately went quiet. "You forget Dean, Jensen plays you in a TV show, he knows everything about you. Same for you and Jared Sam." I said. "We need to work on a way to get Skyler back home and get your Skyler or Whatever back to you guys." Dean said. "Her names Danel." Jared said. "Well, I'm close to finding something we'll text you guys as soon as we get it." Kevin said. "Ok Bye Kevin. Bye Dean and Bye Sam." Jensen and Jared said. I smiled at how friendly they were being, then a wave hit me and I felt really sick. "Skyler are you ok?" Sam asked then all attention turned to me. "I don't feel so............." I didn't get to complete my sentence before I fell to the ground. "The Djinn is still killing me!" I managed to squeak out before I passed out.

Jared's POV

I saw Skyler's phone laying on the ground but it was a 5 number password. You put passwords as something meaningful to you. I typed in 72669 which was Sammy in numbers. I found her texting and texted Sammy <3\. 'She said that the Djinn was still killing her before she passed out. ' I sent it. 'Get her to the hospital and tell them that she was losing blood for no reason but she was getting pale and she needs more blood. That's what Djinn's feed off of some feed of blood and some off of your brain but this one is blood.' he sent back. Then he said, 'Her taking on the trials probably isn't helping either.' 'Alright I'll get her there' I also pulled out my phone and put her number and Sam's number in my phone. "Alright Jensen we need to get her to the hospital and get blood in her system to buy them more time," I told him. "Alright, we need to go out to one of the EMS crews here and bring them in. I'll go get them." Jensen said bolting out the door and down the road to get EMS people. We had EMS people on-site in case someone got dehydrated or got hurt, It happens more than you would think. Jensen came back with a couple of people with him, "Do you know why she passed out?" One of the men asked. "No, we don't," I told him. I didn't think to tell him a Djinn was feeding off her blood was a smart idea and then telling them she cut wouldn't be that smart either. Jensen and I got to ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital, She kept fading in and out of sleep. When we got there and they took her into a room they came to the conclusion that she was missing blood and that she was still losing it, but the reason she passed out was because she hadn't been eating properly. Soon enough Gen and Danneel got there along with most of the cast and producers. I didn't leave her side unless the doctors commanded me to which they never did. Also, I couldn't leave cause I was the one giving her blood. They would let me switch off with Jensen, Misha, Osric, and Danneel because we all either had her blood type or O negative. Whenever we weren't giving blood to her we were sleeping, eating, or spending time with our family. I got a text on Skyler's phone, 'We are getting together the ingredients for the portal, we've almost got all of them. We've also killed the Djinn. Did you guys get her to the hospital ok?' Sam asked I was glad she was closer to being able to go home. 'Good, and yea she's here ok and Jensen, his wife Danneel, Osric a.k.a. Kevin, Misha a.k.a Cas and I are taking turns giving blood because we either have the same blood type as her or we have O negative.' I told him. 'Ok thank you and when she wakes up it's not going to be Skyler its gonna be Danel. So put her phone in her hand and it will transfer back with her.' Ok, I got up and put her phone in her hand and told her goodbye and kissed her hand. I walked over to Jensen and told him that when she wakes up it won't be Skyler it will be Danel so if he wanted to say goodbye he needed to say goodbye now. He walked over and did the same and I went to sleep.  
Skyler's POV  
I heard Jared and Jensen tell me bye and Jared placed something in my hand and by the feel of it, I could tell it was my phone. I heard people go in and out and I heard everyone talking. Jared and Jensen were the main people that I heard talking. Jared's wife Gen was usually with him, and Jensen's wife Danneel was usually with him. I felt this pull away from where I was, It felt like I was being tugged away from my body.   
Jensen's POV   
Jared told me that when she woke up she would be gone and that Danel would be back, or if her phone disappeared. I was the one currently giving her blood so I was watching for these signs. I looked over where her phone used to be and I knew she was gone, we now had our Danel back. I saw her eyes flutter, "Jensen?" She asked...  
Sam's POV   
I waited on the other side of the portal for her to come through, I heard the portal activate and out she fell but I caught her in my arms. Her hair turned from a golden brown to her normal blonde color. When she opened her eyes only one turned to her normal blue. I looked at her other eye it was still staying brown. "Is everything ok?" She asked I guess she was noticing that I was looking at her eye. "Sky your eye is staying brown," I told her a look of shock soon covered her face.


	14. Drunk? *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing lewds also this is super old so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Sams POV*

After Cas meet us at the bunker after Sky got back to examine her eye that had just turned brown, I still haven't told her I went and did the first trial. It was the main reason she passed out in the other world. She passed out when I did the trial because it was leaving her body and entering mine. It took so much out of her because of the things going on lately. I haven't let go of her since she got back, I'm currently sitting on the floor holding on to her leg so she can't leave me. "I'm not gonna disappear again, Sammy!" She said. I gave her my sad puppy face and said, "Well just in case you do I go with you." In a childlike voice. "I don't fall for the puppy face, Sam." She said staring at a wall. Dean came out from around the corner and scoffed, "Um...OK were going out to celebrate that Sky is back so get up and move your butts both of you to baby now!" Dean yelled at us. I got up still hanging on to Sky, and as we got into the impala.

*Deans POV*

Sam would not let go of Sky and she was getting pretty annoyed but I think secretly she loved it because now Sam was asleep in her lap and she was smiling at him. "Well, Dean where are we going?" Sky asked me whispering I guess trying not to wake Sam. "Not telling it's a surprise," I whispered back smiling. "You suck." She said, "Oh..But you swallow." I said back laughing. "Dean!", she yelled at me and smacked my shoulder. "What's going on?" Sam asked stirring, "Nothing Sammy go back to sleep." Sky said in a soft voice. Then reached up and punched my shoulder, damn that girl can pack a punch! She leaned back in the seat with Sam laying on her and slowly she also feel asleep. A couple of minutes later we pulled up to the bar, one of the best in the state because for the very sole purpose of them selling Purple Nurples! I honked the horn waking up Sam and Sky. "Whoa.. what was that for...Dean, why are we at a bar?" Sam asked. "To celebrate Sky's return come on!" I yelled getting out. They soon followed and I ordered a dozen Purple Nurple shots. "Dean I don't drink." Said Sky, "And I don't drink heavy." Sam said. "Come on guys live a Little, we could die tomorrow and you guys won't have a couple of drinks," I said looking at them as if they were crazy. "I will if you will," Sky asked Sam with begging eyes, I guess she really did want to try drinking. "Fine." He said probably giving into her eyes. She pulled Sam over to the table where I put the Purple Nurples. "I'll beat you!" She challenged Sam. "You're on!" He challenged back. I started the countdown, then they chugged and flipped them. Sam won because after every shot Sky coughed. "I don't think that was smart to start us out on, Dean," Sam said. "Why? They're amazing!"I said chugging one. "Because that was strong, really strong," Sam said getting all bubbly. "Yea your right I got drunk on one of those the first time I drank it," I said. "Yea, but I've never drunk before ever!" Sky said giggling. "Better get both of you home before you pass out or runoff," I said grabbing both of their arms. When we got in baby Skyler took her shirt off trying to pull her pants off too but they wouldn't. "Hey put your clothes back on!" I yelled at her. She was grumbling words at me as she put her shirt back on. Sam started singing the ABC's. When we got back to the bunker, I took Sam to his room. Then I went to go put Skyler in her room, "Noooooo, I wanna go with Sammy!" She said getting grumpy. I sighed and moved out of her way. "Sammmy!" She yelled all excited running in. All you could hear was an "oomph." and a "Get off Skyler." from the room making me chuckle as I walked to mine put my headphones on and fell asleep.

*Sams POV* (A/N When I was rough drafting this in my writing book I was sitting right beside my mom! Also keep in mind there drunk and not in the right state of mind.)

When Skyler jumped on me she wouldn't get off so I started tickling her, I rolled her off of me but she grabbed me and pulled me with her. When we stopped rolling my hands landed under her back and hers were around my neck. She leaned up and kissed me, I leaned into the kiss which pushed her back to the bed. I moved my hands to her hips which usually makes her giggle but this time it was a lustful moan. This made me grab onto her hips with my arms instead of my hands, this, in turn, made her deepen the kiss. I pulled back only quick enough to take off my shirt and went straight back to kissing her. I could feel her fingers tracing over my anti-possession tattoo on my chest. She started to squirm a little and I knew why she was either getting nervous or wanted to talk. I pulled away from her while she sat up, "Sam before we go on I wanted to say, I'm glad I meet you and I wanted to say thank you." She said. "I'm glad I meet you to Sky. I love you so very much." I told her. She leaned into my ear and seductively whispered "I know." then she started nibbling at my ear, chills ran down my spine. I grabbed her and pushed her back a little without hurting her and she looked confused for a second but when I smashed my lips ageist hers's she got the memo that I was in control as we fell back into a laying stance on the bed. I started grinding against her at the slightest and started nibbling at her neck. She then started moaning lustful passionate loud moans. She then proceeded to wrap her legs around me as I stiffened. I pulled back for a second to help her take off her pants and shirt, she was wearing a strapless bra and black lace panties. We went back together and she started grinding against me which made us both moan. She flipped her leg undermine and did some sort of flip because now I was on the bottom and she was on top.

*Sky's POV*

I switched Sam and I around. I moved up gasping for air from us kissing and grinding on each other so intently, I went down and pulled off his pants. I could see some of his bulge coming through his underwear. I laid back down on him gripping his bulge through his underwear, and I was getting wetter each time he moaned. He grabbed my hand and moved it away from his bulge. "Now it's my turn," he whispered seductively just like I had him. He moved his hand down to me making me moan and I could feel him increasing his size. He flipped us over and laid me down on the bed, he moved down to me and pulled my panties off with his teeth making me shiver. I was a little nervous because he was seeing everything now but knowing Sam he won't judge. My bra along with his boxers had somehow in all of that also been discarded. He slowly moved up my body kissing my thighs, stomach, arms, and chest. Once he reached my face he looked me in the eyes and said, "You are absolutely beautiful from your toes to your head, and I love every inch of you." He said smiling as I pulled him into a kiss me also smiling and at the fact I could feel his bulge on my thighs. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked me. I nodded my head as he slowly positioned himself at my entrance, he looked at me one more time before he proceeded. I nodded and he slowly slid into me. At first, he went slow because I had to get used to his size. I had to admit it hurt but slowly turned into Pure Pleasure...


	15. Second Trial

*Skyler's POV*

I woke up with a pounding headache and everything was blurry. The nightlight was on and I felt Sams naked body behind me and then I realized I was also naked. "Sam...Sam.."I whispered throwing my shoulder back hitting him some. "What." I heard his groggy voice. "Open your eyes." I said. I turned around a little and saw him open his eyes, "What...Ow...Why is everything blurry?" He asked. "I don't know, the last thing I remember is chugging those Purple Nurples." I said. He looked down and finally saw that both of us were naked. "What did we do last night?"He said looking up into my eyes. I focused on his eyes and was hit with a wave of nausea, multiple memories of what happened last night flooded my mind. When they were gone I threw myself at Sam's chest, "Sam... I just saw what happened last night."I whispered. "What happened?" He said his voice soft. I think he already knew, to be honest, I think he also saw. "I'm pretty sure you already know." I said, I felt two arms wrap around me and, "I'm sorry Sky."He said. One hand moved away from my back and a few seconds later Sam put a sweatshirt on top of my head. I moved and could easily tell it was cause it slid right over my body. "Thanks, Sammy." I said. "Hey lovebirds, I'm cooking!" Dean yelled from the living room. I heard barking, "No you can't have any bacon May! Ahhh! That's my ankle!!"Dean yelled. Sam and I busted out laughing. "Looks like May is gonna be a pain in Dean's ass." Sam said. "Yea." I said looking up at him. "You should probably go get a shower, and I'll go to my room and get mine." I said moving to stand up. "No stay, I wanna sleep."Sam whined falling back into the pillows. "Gurl!" I said pulling my hand on my hip and flipped my hair, "Dean's making breakfast, and he cooks food a lot better then you and I do so I am going to eat, and you can or not." I said sassily. "Fine!" he said rolling over and out the bed. I busted out laughing, "It's not funny Sky." That's very funny!" I said. Sam stood up with the blanket wrapped around his waist. I walked over and kissed him before walking out yelling, "See you in the kitchen!", "I don't wanna!" He yelled back, "I want more kisses!" He yelled. "Sucks for you! NO more!" I yelled walking in my room. I could hear Dean and Mays distant chucking and barks that sounded an awful lot like laughing. I went and got in the shower, when I got out I coughed out some blood in the sink. I shouldn't be doing this until next trail, unless... I walked out and put my clothes on. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam and Dean sitting down eating. "Hey, Sky!" Dean said evidently in a cheerful mood. I walked right up to Sam and it was very easy to tell that I was mad, and I stumbled over the air but I caught myself. He tried to hold in his laughter as well as Sam. "Samuel Winchester! You didn't! Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" I yelled at Sam. "What are you talking about Sky?" He asked. "So you didn't go and do the first trial?" I asked. His and Dean's face dropped, "That's what I thought." I said. "How... did you find out?" Sam asked. "It brings it more intensely for me because they were linked, it's just like I knew it hurt you more than me when I did the first trial. I just started coughing up blood Sam. That's how I found out." I said. "Why did you do it?" I asked calmly, "Kevin said it had to be me." Sam replied. "Where is he?!" I asked. "Well since we moved him here..." Dean was cut off. "Hey Mamma, what's with all the sour faces?" Kevin asked. "Oh, nothing, just the fact that Sam went behind my back while I was in another dimension and did the 1st trial because YOU told him to Kev that's what's wrong! I wanna know why!" I yelled. "Oh, that.... well let's just say a tablet appeared out of nowhere named a note from god saying it had to be Sam." he said. "What? God? I thought he was out of the picture." I said. Kevin just nodded his head. "Mamma are you ok with this because we kinda gotta get on with the next trial?" He said. "Well I can't change God's word and Sam would probably just do it anyway so I guess I have no choice." I said. "It also said something else though." Kevin said. "What else did it say, Kevin?" Dean asked looking at Sam. He soon spoke, "It said... It said Eireann Danielle Skyler Eliot Winchester Twigg has to die....".


	16. Second Trial pt.2

*recap*

"It also said something else though," Kevin said. "What else did it say, Kevin?" Dean asked looking at Sam. He soon spoke, "It said... It said Eireann Danielle Skyler Eliot Winchester Twigg has to die....".

*Sam's POV*

"It said, I have to die?" Sky asked confused. I was wondering where Winchester came from in her name. After Kevin said that it felt like everything was in slow motion. Sky turned around and looked at me. "It was true." She said and fell to the floor. I remember her telling me that she knew what was going to happen and I saw most of it in the dream. I got up and ran over to her, she was crying and whispering to herself. "What was true Sam?" Kevin asked. "It was a dream she showed me of our fates if the trials go through and what you just said sealed the dream as 100% true," I said looking up at him for a split second. "I'm going to take her to bed I'll be right back.", I said getting up holding Sky and carrying her to my room. I laid her down on the bed and realized she was already asleep. "Goodnight love," I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead before walking out and back into the library. "Ok am I the only one confused about the fact that the tablet or whatever showed up, knew Sky's full name and the fact that Sky already knew what the tablet was talking about. Also, the fact that it made her break down, majorly." Dean Asked. "Well, she knew already because she's seen what happens after these trials are over. I don't know maybe cause it's a god tablet and I guess because what happens traumatizes her." I said folding my arms over my chest. "Well I guess that explains it," Kevin says. "Well if she's going with us to free Bobby from hell and take him to heaven then she needs to wake up," Dean said. "OK, I'll go wake her up to go," I said walking through the library to our room. I looked around for her because she was no longer on the bed, I heard faint crying coming from the bathroom. I walked over and opened the door to see Sky sitting on the floor with 4 new cuts on her arm. "Oh baby, why?" I asked sinking to the floor to hug her and help her clean her cuts. "I don't know Sam I tried not to but I couldn't stop myself." Sky said crying and reaching out to hug me. "It will be ok, I love you, so much," I said hugging her. "I love you too Sammy!" She said sobbing. "Now let's get you cleaned up so we can go and do the next trial," I said standing up and pulling her frail body with me.

Sky's POV

I watched as Sam cleaned the crimson poison off my arm. I'm still so confused as to why I did this, I didn't want to but the.... the urge was too strong to resist. I couldn't help it so I took out the razor and cut, 4 strait clean cuts across my wrist. Once he finished he wrapped my wrist with a bandage. I walked out and put my Always Keep Fighting sweeter with Jared/Misha and Jensen on it. I grabbed Sam's hand and walked with him into the library to meet the others. "OK sweatshirt with my face in it. Great!" Dean said sarcastically making me laugh. Sam looked at me with a smile, " Oh! Look at that I got her to laugh beat that you two!" Dean said pointing his finger. Kevin walked up to me and said "Hey Momma bear!" Wiggling his eyebrows. I started laughing and snorted. "Beat that!" Kevin said. Sam walked up to me and gave me a kiss. I immediately started blushing, " Beat that." Sam said putting his arm around my waist. They both put their hands in the air and backed up a little. "Y'all done Feuding? Good now, let's go!" I said walking to give Kevin a hug. "Bai Kev' Bear," I said hugging him and walking out the bunker with Sam and Dean. "I call shotgun!" I yelled. "No Sky you know the rules, Sam is shotgun and I drive," Dean said. "Fine!"I said getting in my normal place in the back. "But I'm sleeping on your seat," I said. "Fine by me," Dean said. "Good cause I was gonna sleep anyway on your seat," I said snuggling into my jacket, blanket, and pillow I keep in the back seat. I slowly drifted off to sleep looking at Sam's soft sweet eyes through the mirror.

Sam's POV

I watched Skyler drift off to sleep slowly, she was looking in my eyes the whole time. "Dean I have a question," I said looking at him. He took a quick look at me before looking back at the road. "What is it, Sammy?" He asked. "Well..... it's about Sky-" I tried but got cut off. "You're asking me for relationship advice. Holy cow, why me I've never had a girlfriend. Oh well, continue." He said half the time I swear he was talking to himself. "Well um, we had sex the other night and may have forgotten to use protection. What should I do?" I asked. "Oh.. this is what you're asking me about. First of all, you were very loud, second of all I think its gonna be fine because do you know how many times I've had sex unprotected and I've never been called up with a phone call saying someone was knocked up." Dean said. "Dean that's because your a one night stand kinda guy and you leave the next morning. I bet you have at least 10 kids across the USA." I said looking at him and scoffing. "Whatever Sam," Dean said looking back at the road. I looked back at Sky and she was clearly having another bad dream. "Can you stop so I can get In the back?" I said looking at Dean. He nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. I got out of the front and got in the back with Sky, I plucked her off the seat and cradled her small frame in my arms making sure she felt safe. "Hey, Sky it's ok baby I'm here now," I whispered to her giving her a kiss on her cheekbone. She snuggled into my chest smiling putting my hand on her stomach holding it. I smiled at her and pulled her into my body tighter. I kissed the scar near her hairline and soon fell asleep.

After a while.

"OK Lovebirds wake up you too!" I heard Dean's voice say. "But Mrs. Cheris it's too early." I heard the voice of an angel say. "Why is an angel talking?" I questioned. "Sam shut up both of you get up now!" Dean said. I sat up and my back and neck were instantly in pain. "Moose how did you sleep in that tiny car." I heard Crowley's voice. "Now I know you're going to one of my demons tell me so I can end them," Crowley said. "No, but thanks for the idea," I said smiling. "Sammy, you were so warm... why did you leave?" Sky asked sitting up beside me. "Holly hills Crowley's here." She said jumping. "Bye now Crowley!" Dean said. "Bye boys." He said disappearing. "Great, now let's go find our demon," I said getting out of the Impala pulling Sky with me. "Weeee...." I heard the tired Sky squeal. "Come on Sky," I said giving her a light peck on the lips. We started walking down the road to find the demon, once we got to the alleyway we did what we needed and we went to transport. I gave Sky a kiss and Dean a hug and opened the gate to purgatory. When I got there I followed the instructions and went the way I was supposed to. When I got to the portal I was sucked into hell. I started walking down the hallway towards the direction Bobby was, I heard the screams and pleads for help but I had to ignore them and keep going. When I got to Bobby he started threatening me, "You dumb ass demons need to stop with this cloaking shit! I'm not gonna fall for it. You can try and torture me all you want but I know you're not really them. But, keep going I'm gonna start fighting back, and it won't be pretty." Bobby yelled at me. "Bobby it's really me," I said trying to convince him. "That's what the rest of them say," he said going to attack me. "Ask me anything your Sam would know and I'll answer," I said trying to get him to step down. "Ok? Do you remember the time we went to Ireland together?" He asked. I scoffed at the question he used. These where the kinds of questions we always asked and they always work just the way we want them to. "No, because we've never been to Ireland together," I said backing up. "Sam?! How did you get here?" Bobby asked. "It's complicated but we have to go now before we get stuck here," I said dragging him out the cell and back down the bone made corridor. 

Skyler's POV and 10 minutes later. 

Dean decided to call Benny and ask him if he could go lead Sam to the portal to get back to earth. Benny agreed, saying he didn't belong here anyway, now Dean and I were waiting in the field Dean returned in and that Sam is also supposed to return in. We heard a zapping sound and then up the hill through the fog I see a tall Moose figure, automatically knowing it was Sam. Sam stumbled up the hill in obvious pain, we all joined in together for a group hug. "Did you get him out?" Dean asked. "Only Bobby," Sam said. "What?" Dean asked in shock. "I'm gonna go to the car and wait there for you two, I can't be standing when the wave hits. I love you, Sammy, I'll see you both in a couple of minutes." I said backing up. "I Love you too Sky. See you soon." Sam said giving me a forced smile. I turned around and walked down the hill to the car. I lied on the hood of the Impala looking at the stars, I felt Sam cut his arm and let Bobby go. The pain didn't hit from the trial at all, I soon felt worried and knew there was something completely wrong. I couldn't go back not right now, Sam wouldn't want me to get hurt. 'Sam, what's wrong?' I asked through our linked minds. 'Crowley showed, stay at the car. We got this and Be Safe.' I heard back. I just listened to the stars for a couple of minutes. My back started hurting, and I just kept looking at the stars tearing up a little. I felt the pain in my back release and I got sent flying forward, I lied on the ground silent for a minute. I felt the pain of the trial kick in, I started screaming in pain. I was rolling and trying to tuck my body into my stomach to stop the pain because my stomach hurt the most. It felt like something was eating me alive from my insides. It stopped after a minute and I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up and saw a man in a mask, "Your coming with me." I heard him say. "Sammy!!!" I yelled before I passed out from the pain.


	17. Where am I?

Sky's POV

I woke up, my head pounding in pain. I opened my eyes and looked around, my arms were chained up to a wall and my wrists were burnt along with my ankles and stomach right above my hip bone. "What the hell." My voice squeaked. "Well good morning..... goddesses, I know you have been killing innocent werewolves in Texas now I'm here to put you to justice." Whoever this was said. They walked out of the darkness and it was clearly a man in a clown mask and a sheriff's uniform. "I've been with the Winchesters and I haven't been out of their sight how have I been killing others of my kind that look to me?" I asked. "Your....your with the Winchesters?" He asked now nervous. "Yes, Sam is my soul mate!" I said shaking in terror from the burning of the wolf vane on the metal. "Why can't I use my telepathy to talk to Sam?" I asked. "Because the wolf's vane in the metal it's making you weak. But I have to take you back now." He said taking his mask off. "Garth?!" I said surprised that it was him. "So you've heard of me." He said walking over to me and uncuffing me. "Where is the hotel your staying in?" Garth asked. "Blue knight motel," I said tiredly. I kept trying to make a connection with Sam but I just keep getting all these old messages through my brain. I got a newer one saying, 'Skyler Eliot Winchester. I swear to God if I lose you I will kill myself just to be with you again. Please come back to me.' I broke out into tears. "We have to go NOW!" I said moving best I could to the door and to his old truck. He got in a minute or so later changed out of the clown outfit and started driving into town. It took about 40 minutes to get into town. I saw the hotel we were staying at and pointed at it. He drove over and I jumped out forgetting my wounds. I jumped and my side burned in pain. I kept walking to the door, I knocked on the door and nobody answered. I looked for the impala in the parking lot and it was gone but there were lights on in the room. I busted open the door with the help of Garth. I saw a knocked out Sam at a table with all the phones and his laptop open looking for leads into where I had gone. His face was red and swelled up. There were tears soaking his shirt and he was in so much pain. "Sammy...." I whispered my voice breaking hating to see him in his much pain. I limped over to him and closed the laptop along with the phones. I sat down on his lap and held onto his neck. "You can leave now," I said to Garth. He nodded his head and walked out. I looked back at Sam who was not stirring in his sleep mumbling my name. "Sammy," I whispered in his ear. His eyes popped open and he just stared at me in shock, "oh my god! Skyler!" He yelled grabbing me and squeezing me. "Sammy I'm wounded. Owwwwwwww......Sammy stop." I whispered. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Show me your wounds and I'll help you out." He said carrying me to the bed and to lay me down. I took off my shirt and rolled my sweat pants up. "These are wolf vane burns. What the hell, no wonder you couldn't answer me." He said taking a piece of the wolf vane plant off my ankle. I got so many things Sam was trying to say to me at once. "Ouch......" I said trying to move my arm to hold my head. "I'm gonna go grab the medicine I'll be right back." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead and running to the bathroom. I guess he was scared I would disappear again. He came out with aloe and wraps to put around my body. He put it on my ankles and wrists first. When he touched my stomach to put the aloe on it felt somewhat better already with his hand on the aching spot. He wrapped my stomach all the way around with the aloe tissue and wrap. "I'm tired, Sammy!" I said whining. "Ok we can go to sleep Sky," Sam said closing the blinds and turning all the lights off. I tucked under the covers away from the dark until I felt the bed dip behind me. I slowly came out of the covers and looked behind me to see Sam snuggling in, I turned back over and sighed. Sam wrapped his arm around my stomach and hugged me until both of us fell asleep.

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe it she was back, but I'm so confused as to what happened. She didn't really say much of anything about what happened. Which makes me wonder what exactly happened. I thought about all this while I was trying to go to sleep. I looked down at Sky and saw her sleeping peacefully every now and then her eyebrows squinted. I heard the Impala pull up outside, Deans' back from his pie run. I tried unwrapping myself from Sky but every time I tried I got pulled in tighter. Dean walked through the door and looked at me. "When did she get back?!" He asked shocked. "Just about 20 minutes ago." I said, "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know the whole story but she walked in here with wolfsbane burns. Usually, they go away after a while but they're taking forever to heal which makes me wonder what kind of wolfs vane this person used. She seemed to be fine with what happened besides the burns of course." I said. "Ok well, we're going home in the morning. I brought some extra pie if she wakes up and wants it because I'm going to the bar. I'll see ya later brother." Dean said grabbing his pie and a fork leaving my burger and Sky's pie in the microwave. "Ok," I said to nobody in particular. "Hey," I said shaking Sky. "Dean brought you pie!" I said trying to tempt her to move. "What flavor?" She asked. "I don't know I can't get up to see," I said shaking my body around. "Ughhhhhh.......fine," she said rolling over and letting go of me. I got up out of the bed and walked over to the microwave opening it and getting my burger and her apple pie. "It's apple." I said, "Bring me please!" She whined from under the covers. "Fine," I said walking over. I sat down while Sky pulled up her laptop. Her username was 'Eireann Winchester' "What's with your username?" I asked. "Well Eireann is my real first name but I've always gone by Skyler and I've been saying my last name was Winchester for about 12 years so. That's that." I said. Ok, there was a group of people on her home screen. "Who are they," I asked. "Well this is actually photoshopped she is my mom here, I photoshopped her out of a photo and into this one same with my brother. Then these other kids Makayla, Raven, and Jr. We're some of my adopted siblings when we were younger." She said smiling. She got on Netflix and typed in Supernatural. "Wait how can we watch Supernatural it doesn't exist in this world?" I asked confused. "I guess it still picks up the frequency of the other dimension from here and keeps my computer running on that one." She said. That kind of makes sense. "Where do you wanna start?" She asked. "Ummmm.......... random number Season 1 episode 9," I said Smiling at her. "Oh... Home that's a good one." She said smiling and pulling it up. The preview's for the episode came on, Dean and I looked so young. Dang the old days. A few minutes into the episode there's a woman and her children living in a house I didn't really recognize. Then the woman goes to the basement and there's a box, she opens it and there are old pictures of my family in there. Then the daughter sees a burning figure come out of her closet and then it zooms out to where you can see the house and it's my old house from when I was a baby. Then I woke up in an old motel with Dean asleep in the bed next to me. Dean and I started talking about cases and yada yada. (Go watch the episode I'm too lazy to write the rest in.) After that episode, she changed it to one of her favorites, Season 2 Episode 23. After the episode was over and a lot of tears were shed from Sky, I looked down and saw her asleep. I closed her laptop and set it down on the ground. I snuggled into her and fell asleep thinking about how happy I was to have her back.


	18. Pac-Man Fever

Dean's POV

I woke in some science suit with an army outfit under it. I looked around the room and saw that it looked like an old commanding room. I heard some weird-ass old jazz music, "What the hell?" I whispered to myself in confusion. I took off the jacket leaving me in just the Army suit, I tried turning off the music but it just got louder so I stopped messing with it. I saw a table against the door as I turned around. I walked over and moved the table away from the door breaking a leg off in the process. I opened the door and slowly walked out ready for attack, once I got out I saw nothing so I slowly lowered the leg. I started walking and soon enough I was having to step over dead bodies, "The hell is this...?" I whispered to myself again. I reached down and grabbed a newspaper of the ground, 

Thursday, July 12, 1951

'TRUMAN DENIES MILITARY EXPERIMENT'

"1951?" I ask out loud to nobody confused. I heard noises and these things started walking towards me. 

24 hours before

I walked into the library of the bunker and set the food down, I took off my leather jacket and saw the security cameras open. I sat down and grabbed a beer to watch, I heard a door close and a groan. I looked over at Sam and he looked like a rat had nested in his hair, "Look I'm telling you to give me five minutes with some clippers and-.." I tried saying before Sam cut me off, "Oh, Shut Up. ugh... what time did I lay down?" He said. "Around noon yesterday." I said grabbing a beer and throwing it in his direction. He watched it zoom by and hit the floor behind him. "I'm sorry ughhh...." Sam tried saying. "This is why we don't have nice things, Sam." I said, he stumbled back a little then forward, I noticed this even though it was at a slight. "You ok?" I asked. "Yea...um...yeah, I'm fine I just...uhhh.. you know what I'm gonna go get dressed. We should go find Kevin." He said walking and stumbling. "Ugh... No your not." Sky said coming around the corner catching him before he fell. "Yea, what she said, go easy sleeping beauty. Look, man, I've hacked into every security camera around Garth's houseboat, Kevin's home town and where Mrs. Tran lived." I said getting cut off. "And?" Sky asked. "Well, nothing so far." I said. "Dean we have to find him." Sam said. "I know. Garth is out looking for him we have a hunter app out on Kevin, we will do what we can from here. While you get better." I said I looked at Sky and she nodded in agreement looking almost as bad as Sam maybe even worse, "And you need to take care of her." I added. "I'm fine. Dean, I can still go out there I can still hunt." Sam whined. "Well even if you can she can't." I said. "She can take care of herself shes a big girl." Sam said. "Look at her shes barely holding onto you. She's not strong enough to take care of herself. Much less any pain you might endure out there." I said getting mad. "We can call Cas." He said his voice breaking a little, I knew it pained him to say that because he loved Sky so much but he also loved to hunt. "Really." I said I pulled him and Sky into the shooting range, Sky sat down against the wall and she was in so much pain but she didn't say anything. I frowned at her broken state, I loaded my gun clip and shot two bullets both hitting where the heart is. "This is stupid." Sam said. I Cocked it and said, "Alright you hit that target well talk about you getting back out there." I said handing him the gun. He grabbed it saying no problem and tried shooting with one hand and then two. He hit the brick walls to the side of the target, "I don't know man, but that second trail hit you a lot harder than the first one and whether it was just more intense or what." I said, "It felt the same. Till' the next day. Then Sky wasn't there." Sam said. "So you're gonna sit tight with her and try to take care of her and yourself as much as possible." I said walking out of the range. A couple of minutes later we were all in the library, Sky eating soup and Sam watching the cams, I, however, was drinking beer. An email popped up and Sam said it was from Charlie. "Ohhh.......Wifey is coming home!" Sky said giggling. I smiled at her and walked over to Sam. "In the neighborhood found you guys a case." Sam read allowed. "In the neighborhood? How the hell does she know where we are?" Dean asked. "Well, she doesn't exactly. It says she tracked our cells to a 20-mile radius and then the signal went out. Huh.. this place must be in some like Bermuda triangle." Sam said. "Wait, you said, we can make and receive phone call's from here and nobody can track us? Man, I love this place." I said smiling and looking around. We went to meet Charlie on the road and Sky was insistent on coming with. We were all leaning on the Impala dressed and waiting for Charlie to stop and get out of her yellow bug. She opened the door and stepped out, "Your highness." I said as she walked toward us. "What's up Bitches!" She said hugging me then Sam. "Wait who's the hot one over here?" She said referring to Sky. "Skyler, my name is Skyler and you are Charlie. I have heard so much about you and I kinda have a crush on you." She squeaked out. "I need to shut up now." She said shoving her face into Sam's arm. "Awww... you're so cute." She said smiling. Sam stumbled a little not going unrecognized by Charlie. "You ok Sam?" She asked. "Yea no, um I'm good. What are you doing in Kansas?" He asked dodging her question. "A Comic Convention." She said. "In the middle of the week?" Sam asked confused. "Girl's gotta get her collectibles." She said. "Truth be told." Sky said. "So you gonna invite me into your dungeon or do I have to answer your questions first." She said smiling. "Well let us introduce you to the men of letters." Sam said stepping back. We all walked inside. "Wow so everything on the men of letters, right here under our noses the whole time and you guys have never told me?" Charlie asked. "Pretty much." Skyler mumbled. "well we're gonna get going and you two are going to go to sleep and get better while Charlie and I go deal with this Djinn case." I said standing up and grabbing my coat. Charlie was shocked at first but then got up and followed behind me. 

Fast Forward to present time

I looked up to the dinging of an elevator, Charlie stepped out with a huge ass gun and she was dressed in all black and had an eye patch over her eye. She smirked at me and nodded over for me to move out of the way. I stepped back and she walked out and went ballistic with her gun. I smiled, I soon got snatched by Charlie and was getting dragged down the hall. She pulled me into an infirmary with two beds both surrounded by curtains. "Huh.. there was only one a minute ago," Charlie said boring up the door. I walked over and pulled back the first one to a woman who looked just like Charlie and it seemed she was in a coma. I walked over and pulled back the other to reveal Sam laying there in a coma with glowing veins. "Charlie no matter how much we want to save them we have to let them go its the only way to get out of here. I know you miss her and it pains me to say this but we have to give up and let them die." I said walking over and pointing her gun to the floor. "No, I can't lose her again... I won't lose her again. It hurts so much and I don't want her to go." Charlie cried. "Charlie she's already gone. Her body is being kept alive by a machine, she's a vegetable. She has mentally been gone since the day that accident took place. You haven't had her with you in years. I'm sorry but its just the hard truth." I said looking at Sam's coma state. "Your right Dean." She said throwing her gun down, she walked over to the monitor and unplugged the system keeping her mom alive. The sound of the flat line went proclaiming her mother was gone. I walked over to Sam and whispered, "I love you, Sammy." In his ear, before I pulled the plug and for the second time tonight a flat line rang through the room proclaiming that another person we loved was gone. I blinked and Charlie and I were back in the room with both of the Djinn's dead on the floor. "Ready to get home?" I asked Charlie. "Yea lets get home, Dean." Charlie whimpered to me as she got up and walked over. We both leaned on each other on the walk to the car. Once we got in we drove about 5 to 6 hours before arriving back at the bunker. We walked in and Charlie went to her room. I went to check on Sam and Sky. I opened the door and saw them laying in Sam's bed the TV was on Netflix playing a show called Supernatural. I looked at them and Sky had her hand in Sam's hair and her head in his chest. Sam had his head against her forehead and had both of his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. Every couple of seconds sky would start moving like she was having a bad dream or she was in pain and Sam would respond by tightening his hold and releasing. This calmed her down I guess by letting him know she was there. I looked at them with jealousy, I didn't like Sky like that our anything. I wanted what they had but with someone else. I heard a faint voice from behind me, it sounded almost ghost-like very weak and frail but it was still there it was evident enough to be heard. I turned around and saw May. "Hey, Deany. Cas told me I was gonna be a human soon and that I have a bond with you kinda like Sam and Sky." She said smiling. I saw her blushing a little. She had over the past weeks had grown and was an adult. "Cas said that since I was made of Human and Hell hound blood by the time my wolf body reached the age of 33 in your human ages. It's confusing but in a week I should change. I'm super excited to be able to hug all of you!" I heard her voice. "How can I hear you?" I asked. "Well because of the bond we have developed over the weeks of being together. " May responded giggling and making me smile. we have formed a bond over the time we have spent together. "Ok, well come on we need to be heading to bed, my queen," I said. "Ok fine!" she huffed and walked alongside me to my room, we sleep in the same room. She was about the height of a Great Dane. I put on my pajamas and came out of the bathroom. May was already curled up in the bed. I got in and petted her back, she nuzzled her head into my stomach and fell asleep. I started thinking I might not have what Sam and Sky have but I do have someone amazing. I might not be able to hold her but I will soon and even if I never would be able to I would still love her. I kept thinking about it until I fell asleep smiling.


	19. Soulmates?<3

Sky's POV

(A week after the last chapter. Yes they have been asleep for a week.) 

I woke up with my hand in Sam's hair and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly but not enough to hurt. I felt so comfortable with Sam's arms wrapped around me, I never wanted to leave his arms. I smiled up at his face and watched as his features relaxed holding tight around my hips to make sure I was still there. I snuggled back into his chest and sighed, I love him so much. "Sky? you awake?" Sam's gruff morning voice sounded out sending shivers down my spine. "Yea but I don't wanna get up," I said my voice muffled by Sam's chest. "Me either," Sam whispered nudging his head into my neck. I now had one arm around his neck and the other against his chest. He kissed my neck and nibbled a little making me let out a soft moan, I tugged at his hair a little earning one back. I smiled as he moved to look at my face, he looked at me and smiled. He gave me a lust-filled and passionate kiss, I bit his lip and sucked at it. I let go and smiled at him and looked in his eyes. "Damn I love you." He whispered, I smiled and breathed in his old leather and whiskey smell. "I love you too Sammy," I said kissing him and rolling off the bed but standing up instead of hitting the floor. "But Sky, Sleep!" He wined pain in his voice. "No, right now I am feeling a little better so I wanna try and do something productive. Plus from what I can tell we were asleep for a week and I want to shower." I said grabbing a change of sweatpants and one of Sam's oversized sweatshirts. "Can I join?" Sam asked with puppy eyes. "Nope but you can go wake up Dean and May," I told him as I closed the door. I heard him sigh and grumble words under his breath before I turned the water on and got in the shower. While I was in the shower I felt a huge urge to throw up, I jumped out and ducked by the toilet before the scorching bile came up my throat. What the hell? 

Sam's POV

I grumbled walking out of the room, I softly closed the door and snuck down the hall, I got to Dean's door and slowly opened it. When it was fully open I saw Dean and a woman? What? Where was May? They were cuddling but surprisingly nobody was naked. Her hair was the same color as May's fur surprisingly, it was a bleach white color. Dean stirred, he moved and the girl opened her eye and looked at him, "Hey May." he said in a gruff voice. "Good morning Deanne!" She chirped. They shared a quick kiss. I knocked at the door frame. Their eyes both shot over to the door. "Who is that?" I asked Dean confused. She looked exactly like May but human. "Well, this is May the werewolf my girlfriend. Basically she had human blood and grew to be about my age, and when she reached the age of 33 in dog years compared to human (I know it would take about 4-5 years to get to 33 but this is a story leave me alone.) She changed to a human and it just happened to be over the week you both were in a deep sleep. But see me and May are like you and Sky were soul mates." Dean explained. "This is a lot to take in. Umm.. ok I'm gonna go lay down and let my brain wrap around this," I said and before either of them could say anything I bolted off down the hall and back to me and Sky's room. I closed the door and flopped down onto the bed. A few minutes later Sky came in, "So what was up with them?" she asked. "Well, Dean said Him and May are boyfriend and girlfriend. Basically, she had human blood and grew to be about his age and when she reached the age of 33 in dog years compared to human She changed to a human and it just happened to be over the week we both were in a deep sleep. But see may and he are like us, their soul mates." I told her. "Wow, that is a lot to take in." She said and plopped down beside me.


	20. Third Trial pt.1 (Partially dream chapter)

Sky's POV

Sam and I got in the back of the Impala while May and Dean got in the front while Crowley was in the trunk, we were on the way to the church where Sam would complete the last 3rd and final trial. Cas was god knows where with Metatron trying to complete the Angel trials to make everything better in heaven or something, I don't know I wasn't fully informed on the matter. However, I knew Sam's dream from a few weeks ago was true and that I would be killed tonight. I was sad that I was going to be leaving Sam, Dean, May Kev, and Cas. I'm gonna miss them a lot but there is nothing to prevent what will happen it's too late and I'm not going to worry them about it. "Hey, what's wrong? You feel sad." Sam whispered into my ear. "I'm fine, I'm just tired, Sammy," I whispered back. "I know that's not the whole story but I'll go with it. Just go to sleep, I won't be long after you." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine, "Ok." I said to him smiling. He smiled back and gave me a kiss before turning to talk to Dean. I snuggled into his chest and grabbed his left arm to wrap it around my waist and hold it on my lower stomach with my hand on top of his. I had been feeling pain there but I'm not on my period, It feels better when he's around but when he's touching my stomach it's absolutely normal. I haven't told anyone but I think Cas knows what it is because whenever he's around he is always looking at me, well my stomach, like he's scanning it or something. It's weird. I have to think about what could be wrong, It started after Sam and I made love. Then my period is a week late, wait could I be Pregnant. That would explain why I threw up this morning it's been a few weeks since Sam and I ya know, so if I was pregnant this would be the correct time frame for me to start throwing up. I came out of my trance to look at Sam, he had just finished whatever he was talking to Dean about. He leaned back into the seat and looked down at me huddled in his chest. He smiled, "Ok now we can go to sleep.," he said smiling. I smiled back he pulled me into his chest, "I love you Baby girl." Sam said happily. "I love you too Sammy," I responded before we both fell asleep.

DREAM BROUGHT TO YOU BY CAS AND HIS BEES also Sams POV

I looked around at the room I was now in, I was in Bobby's basement where they tried to detox me from the demon blood. I looked for Sky and saw her lying awake in the fan at the top of the room if she moved the metal fan would cut through her body. I saw her looking around in fear, her eyes locked with mine and she calmed a little but I still saw pain. 'Don't move.' I mouthed to her. She nodded, I looked down and across from me, there was Azael smiling at me. "Hello, Sam. Skyler." He said looking at the both of us. "Please don't hurt us." I said. This was 4 years ago. "Awwwwww...... sorry little Sammy I have no choice......" Azael said as he started chuckling. He snapped his fingers and I was strapped to the bed with leather bonding strapping me down. I looked over and saw Sky in a cage, her shirt was gone along with her pants she had scars, cuts, bruises all over her body. I heard another snap and she was being held onto by metal clips all over her body digging into her skin, blood trickling down her body from every metal clip. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Please make it stop!!!" Sky screamed out in pain. Tears started flowing down her face, I felt little pins sticking into my skin. "Sky, look at me and breathe. It will be ok we will get through this. I promise." I said to her trying to smile through the pain. "Ok, Sa...mmy" She tried saying back through the pain. "Awwww how cute. But Sam the fun isn't over yet." He said laughing. He walked over to me and smiled, he took out a surgeon knife. "Let's have some more fun." He said and smiled licking his lips. He started cutting into my stomach, it felt like hell. I was yelling out in pain. I felt him reach in and pull something, next thing I know I see my intestines in his hand. I could barely yell anymore. I was bleeding out everywhere and Sky was screaming at the sight. I heard a snapping of fingers and the straps were gone and I was fine I looked over at Sky and she was out of the cage and back to normal. "What the hell?" She asked aloud confused. I looked over and saw 14 years old me. "Really you had to mess it up and what happened to Jess what's that thing over there?" He asked looking at Sky in disgust. "Ok listen, kid, life didn't exactly turn out as we wanted but that girl is my girlfriend and I love her so much. Nothing could change that not even Jess." I said getting a little mad. "Oh, Sammy getting a backbone? We can't have that.... let's throw away the trash then." Little me said smiling. "What?! What does that mean! Tell me!" I yelled beyond furious. I heard a blood-curdling scream from behind me. I looked back and saw Sky with knifes sticking through her body. "Sky!!!!! No!!!" I jumped up and ran over to her as she fell to the ground I caught her. "Baby it's just a dream your fine breathe you're fine." I whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and fell all the way, "Don't worry she'll be back after I'm gone." He said laughing. "Anyway, if you would have stayed with her she wouldn't be dead now!" Little Sammy yelled. "Well now I have Sky and I love her more than you can ever imagine." I said getting angered at my younger self. "You're so messed up. I mean after all, how do you run from what's inside you?" Little Sammy said. (BTW couldn't look up how this goes so I had to do my best guess.) After he disappeared Skyler appeared in the fan enclosure again. I walked up to the mirror and looked over my body, I saw black lines tracking up my neck and onto my face. I looked down at my arms to see they were also covered in these lines, then I got flung all over the wall. "Sammy! Sammy! Skyler! Were here!" I heard Dean's distant voice from far off, I'm guessing we both heard it because we both jolted towards the sound. We both woke at the same time, "Why I want to sleep." I heard Sky's voice squeak. "That was not sleep it was a nightmare." I said to her. "Yea that's true." She said smiling at me. We both got out of the car. I looked over and it looked like May was trying to focus on something. "She's trying to communicate with Cas since shes a heaven hound or angel hound or whatever. She can communicate and see all angels." Dean said to me. "Oh well let's get Crowley inside tied up so we can start the trial." I said. "Moose I didn't know you swung that way, very kinky!" We heard Crowley's voice boom from the trunk. "Shut up Crowley!" Sky yelled opening the trunk and bopping him on the head. We moved him inside. I smiled at Sky, "So I guess you have to go in and confess your biggest sin?" Sky asked. "Yep, I have to so I will be pure and no longer filled with sin." I said looking down. "I love you Sammy so much. Please be careful. I'm serious I can't lose you and yes I'm gonna be here with you through this all but I'm going to say it until-" I cut her off by kissing her. This felt much different than our usual kiss, it was hopeful and happiness, pain, love, passion, failure, greatness and so much more. All in all, it made both of us happy. I pulled away from her soon missing the feeling of her soft plump lips on mine. "Eireann Danielle Skyler Eliot someday Winchester Twigg, I love you beyond capable to say with words and I'm never leaving you I need you to know that." I said our foreheads touching in a sense of blissful peace, "I love you too Samuel Dean Winchester, I know you hate that name but it's amazing and I love it just like I love you." She said smiling at me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before I went into a private room and started confessing all my sins to god.


	21. Third Trial pt.2

Sky's POV

Sam had just walked into the purification room, I walked out of the Church to see Dean and May hugging. As I got closer I heard that May was crying, "What's wrong?" I asked walking up behind May and placed my hand on her back. "Angel radio. Cas isn't answering but I've been hearing reports that he's dead or something and he's kinda like a dad to me with everything he's helped me through." May said continuing to cry. "I have to go back inside but I'll try to pray to him and Metatron," I said giving her a weak smile before turning around and walking back into the church. Sam was still in the purification room, I walked over to Crowley. "How is ya doing bud?" I asked using my Irish accent. "Oh, just jolly Cheerio!" He said with the uttermost Sarcasm. I laughed a little, "Well that's nice chap! I say, are you in any way excited about becoming a human again." I asked with extreme curiousness. Honestly, it was hard to imagine Crowley as a human, so weak and frail. So open to feelings. I can't visualize it until I see it. "The bloody hell kinda question is that and what is this 20 questions?" He yelled a hint of anger shining through. "Just answer the god damn question, Crowley!" I yelled back. "FINE! No, I'm not excited to feel pain, sadness, heartbreak, loss, Happiness and most of all love. I fear it the most out of anything because if there is one thing that can change me its love and I don't want it. Never." He said growling a little at the end. "Love makes everything better. It made me who I am, it changed me for the better." I said smiling at him and taking a glance behind me at the door leading to the purification room withholding Sam. As if on cue Sam steps out of the room withholding him. I walked over to him and grabbed hold of his hand, "You sure about this?" I asked with a little sliver of hope he would turn around and we could all go home but sadly I knew that what I wished wouldn't happen. "As I'll ever be." He said. He turned to look at me and smiled. He pulled me into a strong embrace, "Please don't let go, please don't do this." I whimpered tears clouding my vision. He pulled back to look into my eyes, he wiped the tears from them. "Please don't cry baby girl. I love you so very much, but I have to do this. No matter what happens I'm always here with you. I promise." He said smiling at me with a few tears in his eyes, I put my hands on his cheeks wiping the tears from them. We put our foreheads against each other, we both slowly moved into a kiss. This was one of the most powerful kisses we've had together, his cracked but at the same time, soft and swollen lips were on mine for what felt like an eternity. If only it was really that long... "Hey, love birds do I have to sit here and watch you two make out or are ya gonna bloody do somethin'?" Crowley yelled angered as always. We moved away from each other, "I'm gonna go lay down and see if I can contact Cas and maybe get some rest. You deal with the mean red potato." I said smiling. "I heard that digit!" Crowley yelled. "Good for you ya mean red devilish potato," I said. "No, I am a Mean Red Devilishly Handsome potato," Crowley said with a scoff. "Yea sure Crowley," Sam said laughing a little. I let go of his hand and walked to the side to a pile of blankets that were brought in. I flopped down on the blankets and started praying to Cas, "Cas come on we really need you right now, May thinks your dead and she's worried sick about you. All of us are, Please contact somebody, or show up? I love ya bud." I whispered before falling asleep.


	22. Goodbye?

I woke up and out the window it was dark, I looked up and saw Sam walking towards Crowley and injecting another shot of his blood. "Which one is this?" I asked feeling beyond weak. "Seventh one only one more and the trials will be over." He said giving a painful smile. my heart lurched at the pain spread on his face, I gave a painful smile back. Abbadon busted into the old barn, "Really I called and they sent you of all people?" Crowley asked sounding pissed. Abbadon threw Sam away from Crowley, I tried standing up. I got halfway to my feet before Abbadon came over and tossed me into the table behind where Sam landed. There was blood coming from my nose and I think I broke a rib. I looked up through my blurred vision I saw Dean run in and tackle Abbadon. She stood back up and they went out of the window. I heard rustling and beating outside. Then a poof, I'm guessing Abbadon disappeared. Dean walked back in the church limping. I heard another poof and May was now standing beside him. She put her hand to Dean's head and healed him. "I found Cas he needs us now, come on." She said. "Alright, bye Sammy and Skyler." Dean said before May grabbed his hand and disappeared into thin air. I crawled back over to my loft of blankets and pillows. I used a blanket to stop the bleeding from my nose and I tried taking a nap. Sam started humming as he saw I was trying to sleep. He came over to me and sat down beside me. I snuggled close to his chest, I listened to the sound of his heartbeat. I soon dazed off. I awoke to the sound of Sam's watch going off. I shook him awake even though I didn't want to. He woke up smiling down at me, he soon heard the sound of the watch. He knew, he got up and walked over to the table and got the syringe. I looked up at Sam walking over to Crowley my vision blurry, he had the last shot of his pureblood about to inject it into Crowley. "Sam please don't it will kill you, I told you what this would do to me. Please don't."I said to Sam weakly considering the fact that I was weak because he was weak and also the fact that Abbadon just beat the shit out of me. "I'm sorry I have too." Sam said continuing to walk to Crowley his arms glowing. Dean busted in the door, "Sammy, Stop!" Dean yelled and Sam looked up with shocked eyes. "Easy there ok. Just take it easy, We got a slight change of plan." Dean said, "What? What's going on? Wheres Cas!" Sam asked, "Metatron lied. You finish this trial, Your dead Sam."Dean said. Sam looked around a little and started shaking his head "So?". Dean looked baffled by his choice of words. "Look at him. Look at him! Look at how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!"Sam yelled at Dean. "Think about it think about what we know, huh. Pulling souls from hell, curing demons hell, ganking a hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you!" Dean said trying to make a point. Sam spoke up, "You can barely do it with me, I mean you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, Remember?", "Come on, man. That's not what I meant." Dean said. "No, it's exactly, what you meant. You wanna know what I confessed in there, what my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down, I can't do that again."Dean interrupted, "Sam!", But Sam took back over, "What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? another angel, Another... Another Vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother....", "Hold on, Hold on! You Seriously think that? Because none of it...none of it...is true. Listen man I know we've had our disagreements, okay. Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But Sammy, come on. I killed Benny to Save you! I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you, don't you dare, think there is anything, past or present, I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever. I need you to see that! I'm begging you!" Dean would change his voice tone with what he was saying. Sam let the blood fall out of his hand, "How do I stop?" He asked Dean. "Just let it go." Dean responded. "I can't it's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like." Sam said. "Hey, listen, we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do." Dean said wrapping a handkerchief around Sam's hand. "Come on." Dean said pulling his little brother into a hug. "Come on. Let it go, Okay. Let it go brother" Dean said. "Hey, Hey Dean!" Sam said pulling away from his brother. He pushed his arms out looking over towards me and his arms, stop glowing. "See?" Dean says. "Gahhhhhh!" Sam yells out in pain falling over, me immediately feeling it too. Dean looked over at me, him grabbing Sam. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I looked at him confused, I felt the pain in my chest end and I breathed out once more. I was dead. 

It immediately flashed to Cas getting his grace taken by Metatron, to Kevin hiding in the bunker from the falling angels outside, then a little girl running around with a........ wolf?


	23. Memories

A bright light flashed and suddenly I was in a bar and grill. I was ordering food. After I finished I sat down. I looked over and saw a little girl and her father laughing at an inside joke, they acted like they were the only people around them. They were so happy, and the little girl looked like her. As a matter of fact, it was her, I looked up to see my father. On very rare occasions that he was sober, he was the nicest, sweetest person I had met as a child. He had soft light chocolate brown eyes that were sweet and caring. But when he was drunk they were full of darkness and hatred. He treated me like a princess when he was sober. This was one of my favorite places to be and I was about 6 years old at the time, things weren't that bad and I still believed my father would get better; only a few years later that thought disappeared entirely. I was envious of the little girl sitting in front of me. By the time I reached the age of 12, they stopped completely and I would get drugs or a cookie from my father for my birthday after they stopped. I walked over and sat down with them, "I wanna play the Saxophone when I get older daddy, I'm gonna be in band." Little me squeaked happily. "Ok, sweetheart you know mommy used to be in band." My father said smiling. "Yea, I saw some of her awards at school." Little me said giggling. I was always so happy, my dad started laughing at me, his genuine, him laugh. I've missed that laugh so much, I felt a tear trail down my face. The memory started to fade, "Goodbye dad!" I said smiling through the tears as his face disappeared. The next memory was of Sandy and me, she had finally gotten my father in jail and we were at a dinner getting food, I had bruises all over my body and it hurt to move. I had a leather jacket draped over my shoulders as Sandy was making me food. It was after closing hours so the dinner was empty and I was alone in front of the small place. The TV was on the new and they were talking about Supernatural, it was my first encounter with the show which I grew to love. "Jared Padalecki the actor that plays Sam Winchester one of the lead roles has just announced his new campaign AKF or Always Keep Fighting. After going public with his own battle with anxiety and depression, Padalecki recently launched a charity T-shirt campaign, Always Keep Fighting, to benefit nonprofit organization To Write Love on Her Arms, which supports people struggling with depression, addiction, self-injury, and suicide." The news castor spoke and then took a moment to show pictures and videos of Jared and his friends and family campaigning for this cause. I pulled out my phone and got onto Instagram, I looked up Jared Padalecki and my heart fluttered at the sight of him. I smiled for the first time in a long time at something. This was the memory of the first time I was happy after what my dad got arrested. Everything went bright and to a minute to go normal. I was on my couch watching Supernatural, this was the night Cas came and got me. I watched everything unfold before I was zapped to another memory. Sam and I were driving down the road in the Impala, in the dead of the night when Dean was asleep we would take it. We would just drive not having a destination and we would go until morning when we had to be back before Dean woke up. That was one of my favorite things to do. We would drive down the highway with the windows down and the radio blasting Sam and I's favorite songs. We sang until we couldn't feel our lungs. We would pull up into an empty field and just sit there on the hood or in the grass watching the stars and listing to the faint music in the background. We would cuddle and talk for hours on end. These were some of the best times of my life. The bright light pulsed again and I was in the bunker playing games with Sam, Dean, Kevin, Charlie, and Cas. We were playing Sorry, Cas's favorite game. We had the radio playing softly behind us. Highway to Hell started playing and I looked at Charlie. "You know what I'm thinking?" I mouthed to her. She nodded her head. I nodded over to Kevin and Dean. In less than 5 seconds all 4 of us were sliding across the floor on our socks singing with the music and dancing. Sam and Cas just sat and watched us laugh, dance, slide, fall, and sing. Sam was laughing and Cas smiled a little. I slid across the floor and fell onto Sam and started giggling before everything went bright again. 

I felt pain shooting up my arms and down my legs. I was lying on the side of the road everything felt sore and I was in pain all over. My stomach hurt tremendously. Was I really alive?


	24. The End!

Hey, this is author Iamredwith_love. This book is very old and was made when I was going through a rough patch and fanfiction was my only outlet. The storyline is crappy and very depressing but I love it none the less. I planned a second book for this and have the first few chapters written up. If enough people want I'll do a second book. I hope you guys enjoyed my messy first book ever. Duces.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the book and I hope you enjoy the rest of the book as well!
> 
> Love ya ~ SKY E.
> 
> Word Count: 1058  
> (BTW This is all copy and pasted from wattpad so if it looks Weird I apologize.


End file.
